


Deja Vu

by Ghostpoetry



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Anxiety, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Homelessness, M/M, Medical Conditions, Multi, Mystery, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not superhusbands, superdads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostpoetry/pseuds/Ghostpoetry
Summary: When Tony Stark falls ill suddenly after a bout of an undiagnosed illness/medical scare, one mysterious recruit from SHIELD who happens to be by the tower helps him with his scare. The aftermath of said scare has everyone on edge as the mysterious teenager and her younger sister, who neglect to tell anyone their names or their background tries to hide. Even more bizarrely, SHIELD has everything about the women reacted to the point of their names, family, parentage, and their origins.OR, two homeless young women are trying to lay low when Tony Stark appears everywhere and is determined to know their secret--by any means necessary and by doing so, will learn they are not what they seem and that's before...new villains start appearing.Don't repost to another site, thank you.1/17 - my laptop is down due to battery issues, will update soon when it's repaired. I'm doing outlines and have ideas to keep going, please be patient! I'll return soon. 😊👍





	1. Health Scare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, but how does one go looking for one? Any comments/criticism is welcome. I tried editing this in Grammarly, but I got most of it, but I don't have a premium to finish the edits. And I got a new copy of Microsoft Office that probably shows how old school I am. Need to learn shortcuts --Dev. 
> 
> PS - I'm not watching Endgame, I don't have it in me to watch a 3-hour movie in theaters.  
> PS - Comments are welcome, come say hi!

The lights were brightly shining in his lab, it was vision swimming to the point that he wasn’t able to discern anything much. He could hear Jarvis try to say something to him, but he found he couldn’t speak yet. The floor was the only place that was stationary, safe, real, and unwavering than anything else. He was trembling, almost violently--some akin to a stroke and seizure, going into shock. He could hear something or rather someone speaks to him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m right here. Stay with me, I’ll get what you need. I’ll never leave you.” He heard this woman’s words, but he struggled to stay conscious but his mind focused intensely on her voice. Her voice was steady, strong, but also unsure and scared. It was at the moment that her voice also sounded what she was – young. She was so young, she couldn’t have been any more than 19 years old with her striking blue and hazel irises staring back at him. 

Where has she come from? 

“Jarvis, do you know where his medication is for…?” She asked, looking around for what she needed to help him. Whatever she said to Jarvis made him stop and redirect his commands to her, which was strange, she had never been here before. She got something from her bag, a small vial of liquid that appeared to be reactor-blue in color as she pressed the liquid to his lips. She got him to sit up, by lifting him up from his prone state gently and slowly as one could.

“You’re doing better than I hoped. Hell, I’m doing better than I hoped. This should help...” 

Tony distinctly remembering the taste was strangely familiar, it tasted of blueberries and other medicinal flavors that coated his taste buds. He reopened his eyes, when was the last time he’d closed him, he couldn’t remember to see her in crystal lifelike HD color as she meant to be seen. She had longish brown hair, he loved seeing her eyes so close to his eyes. Her skin was light-skinned brown with a slightly pointed up nose. She was so close that he could see some freckles sparkling on her cheeks, she was so beautiful – how did she get here? 

“Okay, somehow... I have a feeling that this good deed I did will get me into so much trouble. But I will be fucking damned if it was not worth every fucking moment to see you this up close. I am not leaving forever, I’ll be back. Jarvis has called Fury, and the medical team is on their way.” 

He could feel her hand slipping away from him, the soft yet firm lifeline in his grasp that he fought every muscle to command to hold onto her hand. She tried to let go, he would not. 

“Tony, you need to let go of my hand. I’ll be here when you wake again. Please, you need to let go. I’ve done things already that I know that I shouldn’t. Let go!” 

Fucking Tony Stark didn’t take no for answer. His hand was determined beyond all else to keep her still with him. 

“Tony, please let go. Please…” He heard her voice crack, “Jarvis, is there any way I can get him to let go?” 

_Sir, I think you should let go…She’s trying to get help to get to you._. Jarvis alarmed.

Tony still did not her go, his grip was strong. 

“Tony, please…please. Please let me go.” 

Tony stared at her, desperate to remember what she looked like. He could not and would not ever forget that face. This face could haunt his dreams for the rest of his life and he would be happy to know that guardian angel that looked over him – he had her know her **name**. Something! ANYTHING!  
“ Daddy, you have to let me get you help!” She said wincing in pain, stronger than ever before and forced his fingers open with her other hand to get out his vice-strong grip, she got free for a moment--- Wait? What did she say? 

Another face appeared in his vision, a familiar face of defiance and ball-breaking that made Tony chuckle. 

“Don’t worry, Stark, help has arrived.” 

He moved his head to see where she went, “Don’t worry, she’ll be here when you wake up. Better get your rest, you’re going to need it after I fix this fuck-up.” 

The last words he heard before he faded out of consciousness had been slight crying, a distinctly female voice, her voice. 

“Will Dad be okay…?” 

Then Tony’s world went completely black. 

____

Bright lights and loud sounds were unfamiliar to him as he heard voices speaking above him that were professional and authoritative. He could not place all the words he heard, but he did manage to hear words of “luckiest son of a bitch” for the umpteenth time in a row. 

“You’re a lucky man, Stark. Someone manages to keep giving you extra time as if you needed to meet someone.” Said Fury, standing at the foot of his hospital bed with his hands behind his back, staring expectantly at his vitals. The vitals were stable, better than had been since he had arrived, and it was because of that vial Tony’s guardian angel had on her. 

“Fury, where’s that woman that found me?” Tony started, turning his head to look out the window of his hospital room. He ignored the fact that no one else was in the room since Fury made the doctors leave the room for just the two of them. “I want to thank her. What was she doing in the tower?” He asked.  
Fury glanced at the window, seeing Stark’s unreal savior was down the hall that was appeared to be recovering the shock and horror of what was his, hers, their day together. She kept her eyes closed and took deep breaths to calm herself from having a complete panic attack, her hands still shaking somewhat from the experience.  
Fury refocused on Tony in the bed, who had brought the bed forward into a seated position, looked at Fury with a ‘aren’t you going to answer me’ expression. Fury took in the room and noticed that there were two chairs in the room and sat down next to Tony, closely enough. 

“Look, what happened today was a mistake on my watch. It was on my time and my own dime. If not the governments’ time, the time of the United States of America. She was not supposed to be there, she knew…she knew—Stark by the grace of all that his America and the law, you don’t ever look for this girl again. EVER again.” Fury swore, with an intensity that made Tony roll his eyes at his supposed superior that he didn't give a flying fuck about. 

“I still want to meet her, Fury. If she didn’t do what she did, I would have been worse off than before. I keep hearing this damned doctors saying that I’m the luckiest fucker on earth, that I should be in a coma or dead.” Tony snapped. 

Fury kept his eyes on his vitals, noting his blood pressure was going up to the point that he should probably disconnect the fucking thing to save himself the expenses. 

“I want to meet her and thank her and give her a reward for saving me. That’s all.” Tony finished. 

Fury stone-glared at Tony for a few moments before rising from the chair to stand up, “Stark, so help me. This can’t go any further.” He huffed, before walking away from the hospital room slowly and silent as he went. Tony rolled his eyes, trying to get his face to look remotely as normal as possible. He took a sip of his drink from the service table, it wasn’t Gin but It’ll do for now. 

A soft knock was heard from his door, he barely heard only to be greeted by a vase of yellow and red tulips, with accompanied Sudoku book in another hand. The delivery person slowly sat down and lowered the vase and book to the service table. He looked away from the vase to see the all-familiar guardian angel from earlier, in an even better light than before. 

“Uh, hi?” She said, with a finesse that most people do when they are very close to see a celebrity that makes Tony wonder.  
“Hi, I’m Tony Stark” Tony wanted to murder himself, he grimaced so hard that he could have called a nurse to check him. He tried to smile, but it just didn’t have the same Stark-wattage as before.  
“Yeah…I know that too. Well…...” She cautioned, looking at him with an unreadable expression to Tony.  
“I wanted to apologize to you, in person. Seeing this is probably the only time I can get to do this without having a panic attack.” She said with a nervous smile, her eyes looking at the small cut on his forehead that was covered by a plastic/bandage. She flared her hands around as she spoke, her yellow nails making his eyes focus on them – she also had a birthmark on her knuckles. 

Tony nodded, unsure of what to say. 

She continued with an intake of a breath that needed to have been deeper for this conversation. 

“I am sorry; I was not supposed to be in the tower. I was in a tour group and I maybe took the wrong turn because the damn floors looked brighter than my future, for real.” She admitted, nervous and shy at the same time. Tony chuckled. 

She followed up, “I heard something fall down and I went to see and I saw you on the ground and went down to help you. The door to where you were opened up to me, and I thought, thanks to computer?” She surmised, her hands pointing up to the sky like Jarvis was available everywhere on earth – even in the hospital. 

“What did you give me?” Tony asked, his focus laser-sharp. She wasn’t prepared for that kind of attention, she leaned back in her seat. She kept her hands down, rubbing her right thigh soothingly subconsciously. She bit her lip nervously, but she looked calmer than earlier that day. “a special medicine from SHIELD’s doctors, they said that it was meant to help with this sort of condition. I’d try to say it, but it would sound like supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.” She said with a lost expression. 

Tony had to laugh, it lowered his blood pressure straight down. 

“Do you feel better? Hungry? Nauseous? Why am I even asking these questions, I’m not a doctor?” She sighed, her hands raised to the sky imitating God. 

Tony smiled. “I could use some answers, why’s Fury preventing me from talking to you?” 

Her face faltered a second before realization dawned on her face. “Oh, OH! Yeah, Yeah…very important business that.” 

Buzz Buzz 

She took out her old ancient phone and saw her sister, Grace’s texts. 

Charis (Gracie) SMS – Did he make it?  
Charis SMS – I don’t feel any different?  
Charis SMS – We’re not dead

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, she quickly typed. 

Artemis SMS – We’re not dead, Tony made it through. ✌️

The phone buzzed again, new text. 

Charis SMS – Woohoo! Now I can get back to making dinner, I got some soup for dinner.

Artemis SMS – NICE

She put her phone back in her pocket, returning to Tony’s expectant gaze on her still. She shook her head with a smile, “It’s classified. But Fury will inform you soon. I heard that your contacts are on their way, so I’ll just...” She slowly sat up. 

Tony grabbed her hand, she raised an eyebrow at him. She gazed down at him with a worried expression, almost reliving the entire episode from start to finish. 

“What’s your name?” Tony asked he was dying to know actually. He was holding the Sudoku book in one hand, twirling it in his other hand. 

“Er, I don’t think that’s wise, Mr. Stark. Fury has strict orders, and it’s probably for the best that you don’t know. You know, safety….and national security…and aliens.” She deflected with some sort of grace. 

Tony pouted, “But I just want to reward the girl who saved my life...” 

She sat back down again but leaned forward to Tony’s ear, “Check the Sudoku…even though you’ve beaten it 30 times.” She whispered.

She leaned back in her seat, with her legs crossed with her phone in her hand to double-check something that needed her attention. 

Tony smiled so hard it would hurt later. He slowly checked the Sudoku, unsure of what he would read. 

__

My name is Artemis.  
Everything else is classified  
I’m just happy you’re okay. 

Trust Fury on this.  
I’m not that important.  
I’m just a nobody.  
Forget I ever existed 

Tony frowned, looking over at Artemis with concern. “There’s no way you’re a nobody, Artemis. You just saved my life. I owe you.” 

Artemis sighed deeply, “A thank you is enough. I don’t need much else.”

A loud knock was heard startling them from their conversation, a person stepped inside with a worried expression on his visage wearing a suit and tie and carrying a Starkphone in his other hand and a newspaper in the other. He appeared to the same age as Tony, just a little heavier. He sat down in the other seat on the other side of Tony’s bed. 

“Tony, are you okay?” he asked, Artemis recognized him instantly as Happy Hogan, Tony’s bodyguard/friend/driver. She kept her eyes on the medical screens behind him, avoiding looking at Happy too much too soon.

Tony groaned, “Hey, Happy. I want you to meet the person who saved my life here…” he gestured to Artemis, who kept her smile genuinely with a slightly nervous edge to it. 

“Hello…my name is..” Happy started, his hand stretched out. 

“Happy…Hogan, was it?”  
Tony frowned and Happy joined him in the shared expression. 

She took his hand and shook it gently, her mind detailing the hands of this person that she had to hide, even pretend, she didn’t know. She released his hand and shakily stood up, she gritted her teeth in a small slip –hoping it wouldn’t be costly down the line. 

She put her phone in her pocket, trying to keep her hands from moving around too much. “I’ll leave you to your new company, I’m happy that you made it through okay. You might have some recovery ahead of you, but at least, you have a somewhat running start. Take care, Mr. Stark.” 

She quickly shuffled out of the room quietly, walking down the long corridor. 

Silence filled the hospital room, despite the room having plenty of light, both men felt that the brightness of Tony’s guardian angel was unique. The room was the same, but the mood and atmosphere felt completely different. The minute her presence left, the room lacked a familiar feeling from an otherwise unfamiliar person. It was strange, the air felt less happy and more clinical than they would have liked. 

“Tony, do you know her? She seems so familiar, it’s so strange...” Happy said the room was so quiet that his comment was also louder than it needed to be. Tony looked down at his Sudoku book, before returning a look of confusion to Happy. They both knew that they had never seen her before, but they both picked up on something that needed to be investigated on --- and fast. 

\--------

Director Fury sat at his desk, his mind wandering to the events of the day with Stark. He knew he needed to get Artemis and her sister out of New York, probably by the end of tonight. But try as he might, he knew he couldn’t physically call out a relocation order on the two sisters. The two girls, he stared at their redacted files all to hell on his desk. He knew that it took everything out Artemis to do what she did, she was a fighter – at a young age, she was unflappable to most things. She knew that today was the day that Tony would have not survived his medical emergency, he also knew that she did almost cause an issue by helping him. She didn’t need to step in, but she made a decision that could ultimately change everything here. 

Fury sighed. He took the files and put them away, and pressed a button. The two girls would have to wait it out, provided Stark didn’t get fucking noisy. 

“Tony’s not going to stop. He never stops, he’s going to learn it all and find out. The government can’t’ stop him. We’re fucked either way.” 

He took a deep long swig of his drink and sighed again. 

He fucking hated Tony Stark.


	2. Sisters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you previous commenter, you made my night.

The next day had Tony laid up in his hospital bed, staring at his phone lost in thought. That girl knew him, or something that she couldn’t be allowed to say in certain circles. Her face refrained emotion, but her eyes reflected the trauma she witnessed. The day had turned into night, the lights of the city twinkled in the somewhat chilly October day, the city line was familiar and yet so foreign as he sat in the bed. The tests that were performed tried to determine the cause of the episode, but all came back negative. The persistent pokes and prods of the doctors and nurses made him nervous and upset, he hated being touched by people that treated him with kid gloves. He was a grown man that could handle himself, at least 20% of the time. 

Pepper had come to visit to address some news from the Stark committee board meeting, that everything was going as planned on one front. Pepper and he appeared to be working through his health issue as best as they could, but he did press her on more information on his rescuer. She and he were both on the same page, unfortunately. 

“Any update on the young woman, Artemis, was her name?” Tony asked to the point. He didn’t have time for games. Pepper bit her lip, it was hard to not have an answer for Tony. The situation proved to be very interesting and difficult at the same time. She held out a tablet in her hand and showed the results. Tony's face furrowed in confusion and worry. No matches of her name, SHIELD designation, social security number, parents, or family -- all ends were dead. He sighed in frustration, "Any prodding we could get out of Fury?" He did not want to let this go, he used to secrets from SHIELD/Fury, but it was different when the person who saved your life is afraid to talk. 

Pepper shook her head negatively, "Nothing from him, I'm afraid. He is determined to keep her identity hidden, have you encountered her before this? Perhaps, Natasha or Clint would know?" Tony's mood perked up a little bit, that was not entirely a bad idea from Ms. Potts. If she had SHIELD ties, Natasha or Clint would know? 

"I'll ask Clint, I'm not too sure about Natasha...She could get the wrong idea." Tony mentioned, Clint was a better option. 

"Any updates on your condition, or what happened?" Pepper inquired, putting her tablet back in her designer handbag, crossing her legs while seated. 

"Nothing at all, Pep. It's weird, at least, I know I'm not in any danger of having it again. They did mention that if the event lasted any longer, it could have triggered a stroke or a heart attack; but it does have some anxiety elements." Tony relayed, reading off the notes he took off his Starkphone. Pepper sighed in a small relief, unsure if this meant that Iron Man would be taking a small reprieve -- but she knew her boss. 

“I’ll come back later and let you know when I find anything, I’ll bring Happy around to take you home unless something else comes up and you need to stay here.” She said with a nod, rising from her seat with grace and after a small hug, she left the room. 

Tony groaned, "Lunch was okay, but I could really use something..like a snack." He looked over to his food tray, the food wasn't stellar, but it got him through the hustle and bustle of the tests performed on him. As much as he loathed to admit to himself, his eyes were heavy and his body desired rest. When was the last time he slept properly? Fuck, he couldn't remember it. 

Time passed, his thoughts becoming investigative. 

_What was that woman doing there?_  
Why was Fury at the tower?  
Does she know me? 

 

Tap, Tap, Tap. 

 

A young black girl with shortish hair and blue-green eyes around 16 entered his room with stealth that could rival Black Widow, she slid in so quietly that he slightly jumped when e realized that she was actually there. She sat down with a bag between her thighs as she straddled her phone in one hand. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be here, but it was certainly better than her sister arriving with stress flailing hands flapping about. She sat there for a few minutes, keeping her eyes solely on the television for moments longer than needed. She took a deep breath before addressing him. 

“My sister sends her regards. She’s the Sudoku loving member out of the two of us. I can’t be bothered with it. Numbers aren’t my thing. By the by, she and I sent you these.” She said, refraining eye contact and passed him a large Ziploc baggy of blueberries -- his favorite. 

Tony looked at the bag with a smirk, eyeing the bag that said Organic blueberries written on it. 

“Wait, you said you’re her sister?” Tony remarked, giving her the once-over. He couldn't see the resemblance, but the eyes were the same. 

“Fortunately, I guess. She’s the best sister in any time period. She’s nervous after she saved your life, she doesn’t want the attention. I keep telling her to remember it, be thankful and happy that she did a good thing. My sister’s the humblest person on the planet, but it makes it hard for her to accept gifts. So, if you do want to give her a gift, then go for it.” She spoke with slight sass, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of her sister. 

Tony sat there, watching his new visitor with a small smirk. “What was in the vial?” 

She turned to him and rolled her eyes, “Can’t tell you that. Fury has us blocked on that discussion.” 

Tony huffed, he did not like hearing no. 

“Huff all you want; I can’t tell you. It’s easier this way. You’re the only one making it not easier for yourself at the moment. So, yeah. No can do, sir.” Grace chuckled, their smile was the same. 

He stayed silent for a time, eyeing some discernable features on his new visitor that was apparently his savior’s sister, albeit wittier. _She's smaller, younger, probably less shy._

He watched her eat a small plastic dish of food cradled in her lap, with a plastic spoon. They both ate their respected foods in companionable silence. 

Tony kept checking his phone, “What’s your name, kid?” he spoke nonchalantly. 

“It’s in the book, index. Not a kid, haven’t been one since I was eight. But thanks.” She sassed lightly, but she appeared content to be there. He could hear the eye-roll in her voice. 

“Grace?” 

“Yeah, sir?” 

Tony looked at her and she at him, her eyes staring intently at him. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped before trying again.

“It’s weird to see you like this. It’s nice seeing you without the gray that I’ve been used to. Word of caution, forget us. Forget this entire thing ever happened. It’ll be safer for everything involved.” Grace took a sip of water from her cup she got from the waiting room. She swore a small storm under her breath. _Stick to the plan, don't deviate from it._

The more he listened to Grace and remembered the conversation he had with Fury made him really question what was going on around here? Should he investigate it further? I mean, surely these girls are good people. They brought him food and things to entertain himself with that were PC and wouldn’t get him into jail, he could not drink liquor in the hospital. Grace, from what he could tell, was wittier and sassy than her old sister. Artemis appeared to be more reserved, calmer, but maybe had more anxiety than her other sister. They listened to everything he said, answered his questions as best they could without trying to engage the wrath of Fury. All and all, these girls were something very different and yet so intimately familiar that he couldn’t shake. 

Tired, Tony leaned back and felt his eyes slowly close for a small nap. 

"Mind if I close my eyes?" Tony asked, suddenly. 

Grace smiled, "Do your thing, you must be tired. I'll stay quiet so you can rest." 

 

While he slept, he could feel her hand hold his. A familiar calm washed over him, his sleep deep and fulfilling. 

____________

Artemis strode down a sidewalk of a busy street on the outskirts of town, legs tired from a long walk and complicated situation of finding work yet again. Nighttime was one of her favorite times, it provided protection that she needed to use. Daytime often worried her more, she did not always have the option to hide. The night was cool, a little chilly, but she wished she had a coat and better shoes. 

"Another day, another day of nothing." 

Sure, she was 19 and she could easily find a job at her age. However, it’s hard to do that when your social security number is not valid. It’s also additionally difficult when your full name has been reduced to long thick black lines on sheets of paper. Her name, her family, her entire existence reduced to nothing. She was essentially an alien in some fashion – she was homeless too. That didn't help her odds either. 

She turned the corner of her street, a dilapidated brick building caught her eye. The windows were cracked or missing, the door was missing. She moved the door she had found on her travels, and placed it back as it could be -- no hinges to be seen. She walked up to the top floor, ignoring all the other empty rooms to their empty room. The room was empty, just floors and walls that clearly could collapse at any moment. She sat down on a mattress that she procured, covered in sheets and blankets. She opened her phone that she discovered on the abandoned rail tracks not too far from where she was, barely picking up on any wifi that barely in the area. The phone was at least ten years old, but she could still text. The screen was cracked to all hell, but it was legible. She closed it, deciding it was better to eat. She took out a small plate she received from a friend, she knew that they were struggling to stay afloat. The friend could not offer much, they too were struggling to make things work -- but they had extra food that they could not eat. She wolfed down some of the food, saving the rest for Grace. 

"I know Grace will eat at the hospital, that's a good sign. Her friend got extra food from the cafe, couldn't throw it away." Artemis reminded herself quietly, fighting the chill that overcame her. "Grace has to eat, she has to stay strong. I'm her big sister, I'll make sure she eats. Mom would want me to take care of her." She drank the last of the water she had. 

She heard a noise from her phone, she opened it to see a text from Grace. 

GRACE - He's asleep. Is doing better. Kept asking 20 questions. Avoided Pepper, didn't want her to see me. 

Artemis texted back. 

ARTEMIS - Good to hear. Do you want me to come to get you from the hospital? Meet you from the subway? 

Artemis hated leaving Grace alone like this, but she knew her sister could defend herself probably better than she could now. She was stronger, younger, and healthier (given their situation). 

GRACE - No, I'm good. Did you eat anything today? I got extra food from Sofia, Bao, and Dean. They asked about you. 

Artemis's eyes drifted over the mattress, remembering that they were in a similar situation as they were. 

ARTEMIS - I ate a little, I saved the rest for you to have. I have extra blankets, we can huddle together. 

GRACE - Okay, don't go to sleep until I come back. I know you're not eating enough. 

Artemis sighed, she put her phone back in her pocket. She rested her head on a wall, adjacent to the mattress. Sleep came for her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, so good? Maybe?


	3. Contact Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Avengers, they are the property of Marvel/Disney. I only own the original characters in the story.
> 
> Chapter 3 is going to continue into Chapter 4, it'll be the same day.

The news headlines are eye-catching for the week.

"Tony Stark out of the hospital after a minor scare; SI stocks stable"

If there is anything that Tony Stark was good at, it was ignoring practical-normal-sane advice. He had been listening to his doctors, Pepper, Rhodey, just about everybody telling him about resting, taking some time off, paying attention to his business for once – _yeah_ , that was not happening. It had only been one week he was in the hospital. He missed the sisters that came to visit him, they did not seem interested in the fact that he was a billionaire and Avenger, they did not even pester him for an autograph or even a photo either. The girls visited separately, which made Tony wonder more about them. Medical emergency or not, these girls interested him greatly.

Tony sat at his desk in another part of the Tower, mulling over the two visitors over a few days stay in a hospital. The potted plant that he received from Artemis was next to him on his desk. The older sister gave me him pause for two reasons. How old was she? How did she know him? Why was Fury so determined for him to have zero contact with them? That was the biggest question that needed to be answered, above all else. It didn’t help that Fury wasn’t going to give the answers that he needed, he needed to get the answers himself. Even worse, his information was basic at best. Tony sighed at the information presented to him on the computer screen in front of him. His fingers typing furiously on the laptop, the information getting smaller and smaller as he went. He gritted his teeth, before frowning. It wasn’t like him to not figure something out. He tried additional methods that Pepper did not consider, but everything leads back to the redacted file yet again. 

_“Sir, can I…might I suggest something?”_

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. What did Jarvis have in mind? “What do you think J?” 

_“Would you be, sir…”_ Jarvis started, how an AI can sound dejected yet unsure about something gave Tony momentary pause and his expression darkened a moment. _“Sir, would you amenable if I were able to search her face, or their faces, they seem somewhat…. distinct.”_

Tony couldn’t understand what he was getting at, they were plenty of people who looked similar, but he nodded in understanding a moment later. Those eyes were something else, he hadn’t seen women with two different colored eyes in a long time. 

Jarvis scanned through hundreds of thousands of faces via CCTV, holographic images filtering through the screen at breakneck speed to stop. Two faces appearing on the screen are Grace and Artemis walking and talking about something that made them nervously smile. 

“ _I’ve triangulated their location; would you like me to send it your mobile.”_

Tony smiled, “Sure thing, J.”

_____________________

Artemis and Grace both sat down on the bus, sitting as close as one could get on a NY bus. They remained mostly silent on their way to their destination, holding the other’s hand as a way of communication with one another. Most of the time, neither sister spoke outside in public in fear of being discovered accidentally. In the instance that they weren’t together, they’d just text one another in lieu of talking. In an amazing stroke of luck, Grace was off from her under-the-table job and Artemis wandered with her, to escape from their living situation…and their other situation. 

It didn’t help either sister that they could feel things were beginning to slip, their fragile handle on their situation was cracking at the seams. It had been two long years under SHEILD's watchful eye, they were unsure of what would happen now. They trusted Fury, he was a family member to them...they did not have a reason to not _believe_ him.

“Art?” 

“Yeah, Grace?”

“Do you feel what I’m feeling right now?” 

“Like it’s all about to crash down on us?” Artemis sighed, her small smile sinking into a frown. Regret hanging in her words unsaid worry weighing heavily on their shoulders. 

Grace frowned with her sister, why was her sister so sad lately? Could it be that she didn’t want to save Tony, or she was worried about the repercussions of her actions.

“Do…you regret what happened with him?” Grace’s voice was so soft that Artemis barely heard it, even with her hearing. Artemis rubbed her hands over her face, trying to smother the tears and look stronger for her baby sister.

“Do I regret saving him? Oh no, I don’t have regrets of that. I do have regrets about what happens now, what happens today? I mean—we are on SHIELD’s watch now, but we are most likely on Tony’s watch which in turn,” Artemis stopped short, her hands pointing up to the ceiling. 

“We’re on big brother’s watch?” Grace finished in awe and slight horror. They were very aware of what big brother, Jarvis, could actually do when instructed or even motivated. Artemis nodded, her smile pained but she kept a small smile all the same. 

Grace and Artemis got off the bus and walked to an eccentric café, The Cathedral de Coffee, decorated with colored bottles that were converted to light fixtures, colored books in bookshelves lines the walls upstairs with small loveseats and little couches. The café wasn’t large, but it did contain a second or third floor. The first floor was the café, the second was the bookstore, and the third was a special place only the true customers knew they could go to for reflection.

Artemis sat down next to her sister on the second floor, cradling a strong chamomile tea in her right hand with a book in her left. Her sister was sitting on the floor next to the loveseat, reading one of her favorite books that she’d found on the bookshelf wall upstairs. Artemis was reading a sentence and suddenly, she felt a wave of something go through her. A sensation of calm, a first for her in two years, settled in her body. She could feel a person or people enter the café, she could only think of colors of black and purple flash in her mind. She kept her eyes on her book page, keeping an eye on her sister. She leaned forward and tapped on her sister’s shoulder, and whispered. “Do you feel that too?” Grace looked up from her book with a frown, starting to say something but paused. Her sisters’ eyes with glowing a vibrant yellow that only meant two things; someone that was a friend was nearby or a battle was about to go down. Her eyes only glowed when her powers were in use. 

“Is it battle time?” Grace asked, her voice hung low. 

“I think I’m hearing…. Black Widow and Hawkeye in here. I have no idea why though. I doubt they’re here for tea and light reading?” Artemis did a quick look downstairs under the pretense of looking for a book that felt to the floor. She could see Nat talking to Clint on the first floor, discussing something of great importance. Thankfully, neither were looking in their direction as they kept their focus toward the outside of the café. 

“Maybe it’s best we leave?” Grace whispered, taking a final gulp of her tea that burned her throat. Cautiously, the sisters made their way down the stairs and kept their eyes ahead towards the door and quickly made their way outside – ignoring the Clint and Natasha's familiar faces who never looked their direction, oddly. 

Before they were able to cross the street, a Range Rover slowed and stopped in front of them. 

Grace covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her shriek-laugh. Artemis swore so loud that it officially made Grace chuck. The door opened and a familiar face greeted them wearing clothes that were most valued in the tens of thousands...on a Wednesday.

“Hey, girls…fancy seeing you here.” Tony said with a wide shit-eating Stark grin, ignoring the stares at his car. 

Artemis turned to her sister with a look of utter defeat, control of the situation completely lost, “.....Сукин сын....." (Son of a bitch)


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not getting this out earlier, I'm having a kitchen/dining room/living room remodeled and I don't want to pack another box again. I like this chapter so far.
> 
> Eleven Madison (in case you need a visual reference - 
> 
> https://static.urbandaddy.com/uploads/assets/image/articles/standard/e22d918115612a9f584ddd388a405bf2.jpg

The sisters stood for a moment, pondering what to do exactly in this eerily familiar situation they found themselves in – albeit in better circumstances. Make no mistake, getting picked up by a fancy car was normal where they were from, but in this time, it was an extremely odd situation... Even weirdly, no one seems to notice that they were literally standing in front of Tony Stark’s limited-edition Range Rover with him in it with a wider smile. 

**What the fuck….**

Artemis rubbed the back of her neck and frowned, wonder evident on her face, “Are you…aren’t you supposed to be resting at home?” She asked, her voice colored with worry. Tony smiled a wide smile, she made sure to note that his smile was not wide enough and noticed he winched slightly. 

Grace’s eyebrow raised. “So, what brings you out here…really randomly on a Wednesday? No to say that I’m not happy to see you, it’s great to see you out of bed. But really, this is ridiculous…what is the plan, _costoso_?” She sassed, 

Tony laughed. He could not get a read of Grace often. Even stranger, he had a feeling that Artemis knew more things than she cared to admit to her sister, if her staring had anything go by. 

“I’m going out to lunch before SI finds out that I’ve left. Care to join me?” 

Grace smirked, she knew he abandoned another meeting. 

Tony sighed. “Let’s have lunch, You guys haven’t eaten have you?” 

Grace looked at her sister for split second, she refocused her pensive gaze down at her feet for a few moments. Taking a deep breath, “Sure, where are you heading? Gotta keep you from doing something you shouldn’t?” She put herself into the backseat of the car quickly, while Artemis in the front seat of the car. 

\----

_Stupid, Artemis, Stupid. So, fucking stupid, stupid, stupid._

The car ride was expectedly tense for the two girls, they had strict orders to lay low and not attract attention. In SHIELD’s eyes, they were assets – persons that were valuable for their knowledge, skills, etc. for the country. However, Grace was still a teenager and afforded protection because Artemis extended to her – out of love. Artemis’ moved her long hair to one side of her face, her face easily seen by Grace, her freckles on her face illuminated in the sunlight. 

Artemis sat in the front seat of the expensive custom Range Rover with anxious nerves in her system. The car was familiar, her palms massaged the seat beneath her thighs in a way to comfort herself. She bit her lip, eyes focused outside to keep herself from watching Tony drive the car in usual downtown New York traffic. Grace, who was noticeably silent, sat behind Tony in the backseat enabling her to see her sister in the front seat. Grace kept her hands hanging between her partied bent legs, her head hung low in expectancy. 

Anxiety washed over the concern, her hands shaking slightly that made Grace look down at sister’s hands for a second. She looked at her sister’s face, seeing some control of her power reflect the outside – tree limbs that were blowing softly in the wind had begun to spiral abnormally, the leaves altered in shape to resembled blades, sharpened to a razors’ edge. **Rage**. 

“ 落ち着いて、ピーターパン” Grace murmured, Artemis could hear it clear as day. (Calm Down, Peter Pan.) 

Artemis exhaled low and slow, her hands becoming steady and the trees stopped moving altogether – reassuring. She briefly looked to Grace, who smiled understandingly, and mouthed “It’s all right, he didn’t notice.” 

She looked to see that Tony did, in fact, not notice it thankfully as his eyes focused on the road. 

“Any ideas for lunch?” Grace asked, disliking the silence in the car. 

Tony pondered that, where should lunch be? Oh, he had a great place in mind. 

“It’s a surprise.” 

Grace leaned back and covered her eyes with her hands, groaned quietly. Artemis kept her eyes down on her hands, sighing softly. This could only mean two things, when they heard the word “Surprise”. Nothing screams on the down low…than with a surprise! 

\----------------------

 

Artemis kept her mouth closed the entire time they entered the “Surprise” lunch destination, it gave her pause that the route he chose to get there was different from a typical way of getting there – odd to be sure. The walls colored cream and vintage wall sconces adored them, with a prominent floor to ceiling wall of windows that revealed semi-green trees outside. The tables lined with white tablecloths with a flower centerpiece, black curved chairs near tufted high back benches. The floors were white marble, the windows caressed finely by white sheer curtains. 

Artemis’s eyes brightened with a memory; _I know this place. We’re in Eleven Madison Park, we’re in the heart of New York_. 

Artemis tensely briefly when she realized that Tony had been leading them silently, hands each on the small of their back thoughtfully, and led them to sit down directly in front of the floor-ceiling window that viewed the trees and other foliage outside. Grace and she sat in the chairs, while Tony sat in the tufted bench. 

Grace looked around, her blue eye and green eye examined the room the minute they had entered it. The place was empty or deserted, no other patrons were there besides the three of them. She went to say something to Tony, only to stop for a moment. Tony’s gaze was not hard or discerning, it was fond that took her by surprise. Surely, they did not leave a great impression on him. 

Grace observed her sister with unsure eyes, “Place a little dead for an early afternoon.” Her voice, often upbeat and light, was concerned by the distinct lack of anyone. She took a steadying breath, blowing out air through her mouth as a way to calm her nerves down.

She subconsciously picked at her clothes, neither girl was dressed for a fine-dining establishment, they were only used to eating in the back alleys of places, empty car lots, sparse green spaces where no one would see them. Grace had on a hoodie from work that was not dirty, but not wrinkled either. Her jeans were okay, wearing shoes she had gotten from a friend from work. Artemis had on an old inside out sweatshirt that managed to fit her better since she had lost weight and not eating enough food. Her jeans were okay, but her height did not help with them riding up slightly. 

Thankfully, their faces and hair were clean as they could make –- they looked acceptable. Meanwhile, Tony wore his finest suit, his sunglasses matching his suit perfectly. His luxury dress shoes cost more than the restaurant. 

“Either we’re here when the place is not officially open, or it’s closed the place down for just the three of us.” Artemis shrugged, she was calm and she had to be, given the near freak-out she had with the trees outside earlier in the car ride. She kept her eyes on her sister a moment, giving her the look of _can’t you believe this shit_. 

Grace answered back with a look of _what are we going to do? We cannot be with him like this! We used to live like this_? 

Artemis chucked with a head shake with an answering look of _We are here now, we must make do_. 

“Hey, come back to me.” Tony’s voice spoke softly. 

The sisters turned to look at Tony, whose voice made them refocus on their lunch date, had a small smile on his face that made his eyes wrinkle pleasantly. “Before we have lunch, I’d like to address a few things that are clearly on your minds, if your sister telepathy is anything to go by if that is okay?” Tony said, level and even – possibly calm. Grace put arms on the table with rapt attention, leaning forward to listen. Artemis leaned back; her eyes focused on the bridge of his nose. She could not look at him directly, it made her insides clench with anxiety and worry. 

“I’ll deal with Fury; I’ll make him understand. I won’t cause you much trouble, if I can help it, I just…” Tony spoke evenly, but he sighed at the end, “ I just wanted to see you two again. I missed you both, you guys were the two people that visited me the most often at the hospital.” Tony rubbed his face with his hand, lifting his glasses up so he could rub his eyes a little more. “Also ---” 

“May I interject?” Grace asked, raising her hand up like in class. 

Tony nodded, “Questions?” 

“Fury means well, we trust him. With what happened to us, we do not have many people we can trust intrinsically. Fury is not the main reason we are not permitted to speak, he’s more like a …a gatekeeper.” 

Tony frowned, straightening his back to focus on what Grace was trying to tell him. 

“Fury is…like an end-stage boss, but he’s not the final boss in the game.” Grace added, seeing a waiter return with glasses filled with water. She brought a glass to her mouth to drink, enjoying the taste of cold water. 

Artemis raised her hand, before speaking up, “I think what my sister is trying to convey with game metaphors is that Fury is a protector, a friend to us. He is trying to, pardon the pun, shield us…” Grace chuckled behind her water, Artemis eyed her for a moment before returning to Tony’s focused gaze on her, she kept her hands on her lap, “from the higher-ups that would have us locked up or in solitary for our skills and knowledge. We would be the United States’ personal property; we would not have lives of our own. We’d be like Dr. Bruce Banner, but worse.” 

Artemis sighed and took a sip of her water, “But as you were, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony straightened up immediately, the mere mention of these girls compared to Bruce made his mind race. “Okay, in addition to that information, I will tread lightly with Fury, by the way, I have a present for the both of you.” He lifted a box that he had carried inside discreetly and placed it on the table between them. He opened the box to reveal two smaller boxes and placed both boxes in front of each girl. 

Grace frowned, concerned at the sudden lack of talking now. Artemis tilted her head in observation; she kept her hands away from the box. I know exactly what this is.

“Any guesses of what it could be?” Tony inquired, taking a menu offered. He ordered the entire menu silently, the waiter moving quickly out of sight. Tony noted that Grace appeared more skeptical of the gift, unsure if it was safe for her to open it. Artemis, on the other hand, appeared to know what it was the minute he took it out of the first box. 

A moment of silence passed between them. Artemis decided to face the situation, games, or no. She leaned forward in her seat and took a breath, “It’s a Starkphone, two by the looks of it. Top the line, 3TB of storage, 10GB of ram, etc. Maybe headphones to go with it?” Artemis volunteered; her lips parted into a small smile on her face. “Wow, 나는 오랫동안 이것을 보지 못했습니다.” (I have not seen these in a long time.) She added. 

Tony’s expression fell, how did she guess that from… _what_? 

Grace regarded her sister and Tony, nearly unsure how she called what the gift was. The box was a simple black box, there was no branding to suggest otherwise. Before she could say something on the new development, she had something else to do elsewhere. “Artie?” She called, her eyes shifting from Tony to her sister. 

Artemis looked at her sister, observing her use her hands to communicate quickly and silently. Tony tilted his head, _Is that ASL?_ Grace signed; _I am going to go use the restroom. Can you and Tony behave for a little bit? How did you know it was a phone?_

“Oh okay, cool.” Artemis said softly, nodded her head and Grace stood up to excuse herself to use the restroom. 

Artemis heaved a heavy sigh and bit her lip nervously. She shifted uneasily in her seat, taking a sip of her water with one hand. Her other hand shook slightly as it rested on the Starkphone box. Damn it; I need Grace to keep talking to him. I cannot talk to him by myself, I cannot communicate that well. She has humor. 

SHIT 

SHIT

SHIT. 

Her eyes lit up fractionally when she heard a violin playing nearby, a soft yet relaxed of Ave Maria—a song she knew anywhere anytime—she had sung it numerous times. She looked down at the table cloth, she wished she could sing again. She had stopped singing after everything had happened to them, there was nothing to sing about. She hoped Tony did not notice her small fond smile on her face, she could not hide her joy around familiar faces. 

“How did you know?” 

Artemis refocused on Tony’s voice, lifted her spirit slightly. She turned her head to face him, his posture had changed slightly. Instead of sitting with his back pressed into the back of the chair, he sat forward and focused intently on her. “What made you think that this was a phone?” He incredulously asked again, observing her and the box. 

Artemis nervously looked at the box. Her stomach dropped. She could not tell him that she had insider information on the phone. “The box looked familiar?” She guesstimated; her voice unsure. She took the box closer to her, opened it up to see an all-too-familiar phone design. It was a 6.5 size screen of edge-to-edge glass, with a 15-megapixel camera. “But, Mr. Stark…we can’t accept such a gift. It’s too---” She trailed off, not wanting to accept a gift. Phones were not cheap, they were expensive. 

“Please take the phone, no kids your age should have old phones like that. Consider it thank you for helping me.” Tony firmly said. Artemis shook her head, “Gifts aren’t necessary, helping you means more than anything. Your life does not equate to a phone.” She shook her head, her eyes flickering between him and the phone. 

“Please, accept the phone. If you did, we can talk or chat, whatever young people do these days on phones?” Tony reasoned with her, but her last sentence stuck with him more than it should. He was not used to people not questioning his methods, his gifts, or his donations. She was the first person he could remember that denied the latest and greatest Starkphone from Stark himself. She barely knew him but she cared for him that strongly, she was a good person – he accustomed to that. Artemis shifted in her seat, knowing that maybe it was best to accept the phone. She knew Tony could be forceful when he wanted to be. 

“I’ll accept it.” 

Tony grinned, He went to take a sip of his drink, his ring and small fingers trembled slightly and he tried to hide it from her – residual effects from the episode. She did not see his fingers; she had taken the phone out of the box to inspect what else was in the box. There was the phone, wireless earbuds, wired headphones, and…

“Artemis.” He cleared his throat, she looked up from the expensive technology in front of her, her long hair framed her face as she stared at him. Tony tapped the seat next to him, beckoning her to sit next to him. A confused expression must’ve crossed her face, Tony looked nervously around her, not at her face. “Could you sit next to me, for a second?” 

She stood up awkwardly and sat next to him, unsure of what he wanted that she needed to be closer to him. “Artemis? Artie, I like Artie, can I call you Artie?” Tony rambled, she kept her mouth closed but her body shook from silent chuckling. She remembered Tony being like this before, but it was so funny to see it here. 

“Artemis is fine. Artie is for friends, family, etc.” She countered nervously. She watched his face fall again, his lip pushed out into a pout, eccentric billionaires’ pouting did not work on her. He put his hand on the table, which she kept her hands on her lap. 

“Are we not friends?” Tony asked. 

She laughed at the absurdity of it all, a billionaire, and a homeless young woman – friends? 

“Sure, why not?” 

Tony smiled, “I like Artie. It is cute. As I was saying, let me show you how the phone works. Or at least, how I use it?” 

Artemis nodded, “Um, are you okay? Right now?” 

Tony took out his phone, revealing his home screen and stared at her, “Of course, I’m fine. I’m always fine.” 

“Tony…” 

The way she said his name made him stop and focus on her face, her eyes heartfelt and concerned. She turned her body fully face him with a worried expression, she leaned more into his space and observed his hand that was holding the phone, his ring and pinky fingers on his right hand were trembling again. He followed her eyes to his fingers, trying to play it off as nothing. Artemis appeared to be thinking about something, she slowly raised her hand and pressed the two trembled fingers together with her thumb and index fingers. She held it for a few seconds before releasing it, the tremor was gone. 

She returned her eyes to his, a kind smile on her lips, eyes soft. Tony’s calm returned the minute she touched his fingers.  
He leaned in closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him. He peered upwards, trying to gather his words to form a statement that he wanted to say, “Yes?” She prompted. 

“Just so you know, I did not forget what you said.” His tone was not critical, but he spoke in a tone that he and she had a secret between them. She did not share his sentiment by the look on her face. 

Artemis frowned, she tilted her head in confusion and eyes vibrant in the light. “Er…what?” She suddenly looked down at his hand, unsure of what he was saying. She could remember everything she had said to him, nothing out of the ordinary. Unless he meant something else she had said. Her head snapped to his in realization, she did say daddy to him but that meant he remembered. 

He remembered. _Fuck. Shit. Fuck_. 

Artemis distantly heard footsteps; the gait was familiar. She knew her sister was returning. Thank God. She tried to move away from him, a little bit to give herself some room. “Oh, um. Well, you see...” She stammered, to her knowledge this condition did not permit memories from the original event. Was this a good sign or a bad sign? 

“Artie, Tony. The bathrooms in this place are amazing!” Grace said, quickly returning to her seat. Grace took in the sight in front of her, her sister was sitting next to Tony, who had his arm around her, she looked alarmed and he appeared remorseful. She took a sip of her water, a deeper breath, steepled her hands in front of her. 

Artemis feeling Tony’s arm relax slightly, she returned to her seat next to her sister. He reached out for her, wanting her to stay close to him and made a noise in defeat. “By the way,” Grace started, knowing full well that her sister should never have a look like that on her face, changed the mood to a happier one, “I put in a request for you, Artie. With the violin.” 

“Oh?” 

Grace smiled; her sister’s eyes were still too nervous. If there was one thing that Grace unanimously understood in this predicament, Artemis was the strong one. Artie knew how to handle things that could keep them safe, protected, hidden from eyes that lingered longer than necessary. Artie knew how to lay low, stay close to the ground, stay out of sight. She was the funny, snarky, take-no-bullshit, fuck with my sister and I’ll make you regret your birth sibling. Artie had done so much for her; she didn’t need unnecessary bullshit bothering her. Sure, her sister was strong and fierce, but sometimes, Artemis needed reassurances. 

As if on cue, a violin softly played a song that made Artie’s smile and sighed fondly –Think of Me from the Phantom of the Opera. _There It is_. Artie smiled happily; Grace knew she needed to hear something to make her feel better about whatever happened before she arrived from the restroom. 

“Thank you, Grace.” 

“I got your back. Never forget it. But I do have a request?” 

Artie stared at her sister, expectantly. “Can you sing this for me, sometime soon?” The waiter had arrived with nine different plates of assorted food, a tasting menu with large portions, that was new.

“You sing, Artie?” 

Grace cut her eyes over to him, _From Artemis to Artie. That was fast_. Whatever he said to her made her uncomfortable, he made her unhappy. She did not stand for that. Tony meant well, but he could be a genius idiot on a good day. Artemis put her napkin over her lap, grasping the tasting fork in her right hand and tasting something that was purple. “I’m not that good of a singer, I dabble…on occasion.” 

Grace shook her head, taking a bite of something blue. She needed to build her sister up, a little morale boost. “Artie is the humblest to ever humble. She undersells her abilities. She has range. Crazy range.” Artemis shot her a look, but Grace continued with her praise. “Sis is awesome, I hope I can repay her someday for what she has done for me. She’s made so many sacrifices.” 

Tony’s analyzing eyes shifted to Artemis, who kept eating her food quietly, albeit ignoring or not acknowledging her sister’s comment. He noted her fingers tightened slightly around the utensil, trying to steady her grip. He crossed his legs and folded his arms in front of his chest, his phone rested near his plate. He nodded, eating a piece of food off his plate in contemplation of his lunch invitees. Grace ate with her left hand, her hesitation with what utensil to eat with meant that she was uncertain of etiquette possibly, which could be a product of her age. Maybe?

Artemis proved to be different than her sister wholly, she ate quietly with her right hand. She noted to use the tasting fork, which meant that she had eaten tasting menus prior to this lunch. She used the dinner napkin sparingly, keeping her drink to the left of her plate, as to not confuse the waiter of which drink belonged to whom. She knew more than she was letting on, and it appeared that she did not want Tony to learn more than she had let on. 

“Artie?” Gracie asked. 

“Yes? 

“It’s okay to be scared. Being scared means you’re about to do something really, really brave.” Grace spoke suddenly, unexpectedly. The comment made Artemis straighten in her seat; her sister did not speak that way without cause. She lowered her fork with a small clang on the plate, her smile returned and she huffed a laugh. She returned to eating her food quietly, the tension leaving her shoulders somewhat.

“Thank you.” Artemis said. “But I feel like my bravery died when we fell down here.” 

Tony’s eyebrow rose at the comment and texted to Jarvis. 

_Record and store the entire conversation _.__

__\--------_ _

__"Thanks again, Mr. Stark for the lunch! Also, thank you again for the phones! We should really get going." Grace began, ignoring people around them outside to smile. They stood outside near Tony's car, standing near the passenger side door. "Speaking of which, this is where we go our own separate ways. I've gotta go, Artie. See you in a few"_ _

__Grace gave her sister a strong hug, whispered something that Tony could not hear and with a wave, she made her way to the nearest subway line. Artemis shook her head and sighed, now she was alone with Tony again. As much as liked being around him when he was being his usual Tonyness, but having his eyes on her made her unsteady and unsure of him. She feared that he could see what she desperately tried to hide, she smiled warily. Getting away from him was the better option now. "It's probably best I get going to---"_ _

__"Do you want to go somewhere else with me?" Tony blurted out, suddenly. Any other hot-blooded sane woman or man would love to spend the afternoon with Iron Man, Tony Stark. Why was she so determined to get away?_ _

__Artemis' eyebrows rose, "Er, I have to go see Director Fury about something. It's better than I go alone."_ _

__"I can drop you off, if you took the subway, it'll take you a while." Tony suggested, he opened the passenger side door. His eyes pleaded that she hang out with him a little bit more. "What's the worst that can happen?"_ _

__

__Artemis sighed. _I'm regretting this day, already.___


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the lunch and a meeting with Fury. The phone will play a big role in the next chapter. I just couldn't get the phone section to fit in this chapter and decided to dedicate the next chapter to it.
> 
> This needs to be said that in this fic that SHIELD does not know that the Winter Soldier is Bucky as of yet. Bucky will play a larger role for Artemis later, I'm just planting the seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating as much as I could, my kitchen-dining room-living room is being renovated for the first time in 20 years. Please pray for me, it's almost done. I'll be able to update regularly afterward.

The billionaire and his savior stood in front of Eleven Madison with his car nearby. Although Grace managed to escape fast, Artemis would not be so lucky. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you down?” Tony asked, his voice firm and unyielding. The look on his face did not match his voice, he appeared skeptical of her insistence to need him to go on his way – she did not want him with her on the way there. Although to be frank, he had to consider that maybe he was somewhat coming off too strong with their…friendship? 

She schooled her expression to a nervous smile, a smile that adorned her face often when she was near him. “I’m very sure, I’m sure you need to get back to the office. Surely, Miss Pepper would need you for something…. _maybe_?” She tried to hide a tiny smile behind her hand, chuckling quietly. 

_Come on, Tony. Take the bait and go somewhere_. 

“Why can I go with you?”

“Didn’t you say earlier, in the restaurant earlier, that you wanted to tread lightly? Going in with me will not be treading lightly. It will be better if you allow me to go on my own. It will be easier for me. Besides, surely, you are needed somewhere else?” Artemis suggested, using her hands to demonstrate that two people going into SHIELD would cause more chaos, as she gestured with explosions with her hands than with just one person, which would be lowkey. Tony Stark did not do lowkey. 

Tony paused for a moment, considered his options, he was not remotely convinced, “Can I go with you on the Subway?” 

Artemis ran her hands over her face to get herself together and exhaled a broken breath in slight frustration, “No disrespect meant, but you would not blend in. You’re wearing a suit that ranges between 4 to 15 thousand dollars if my memory serves me rightly, it would better—” 

Tony’s ears perked up at that suit comment, she was not wrong. She was uncannily correct. 

 

“What made you guess that?” 

Artemis frowned and folded her arms under her chest and squared her shoulders. She can play this game if she had to, “It’s a Brunello Cuccinelli suit, I can tell by the cut and the inseam, the familiarity with the fabric. The pocket square is a giveaway.” She spoke quickly, eyeing the suit as she had done countless times with her family. Poor as she was now, she was not uninitiated of high fashion—she hid it well. 

“How about a compromise, I text you to let you know that I arrive there. Deal?” Artemis brooked no argument; she remained stern and firm in this decision. This was the only way to get out of this situation. “Deal?” She repeated. 

Tony studied her a moment, his arms in front of his chest as well with his car keys in his hands. “Deal.” 

The tension in Artemis’ shoulders relaxed, at last, she exhaled a long shaky breath. Her eyes briefly closed out of relief and slight uncertainty, “Thank you again for the lunch. I’ll text you soon.” With a steady and firm handshake, she quickly made her way to the subway line and descended the steps two a time to escape the watchful and yet regretful eyes of her friend? 

The minute she made it to the platform after using her MetroCard, she took a moment to take deep steadying breaths. Her hands shook a bit, not as much as Tony’s did in the restaurant, but enough for her to put her hands in her pockets. She looked down lost in thought. 

_Why did his eyes look so sad? Did he not mean to say what he said in Eleven_? 

_Should I be angry at what he said? Should I have defended myself? Do I tell Fury? Grace? Anyone?_

_What do I do now_?

Her thoughts stopped when hear the subway car’s slow to a stop, she stepped on quickly and made her way to find a seat, which was always hard to find. After moving around on a moving car, she slowly sat down furthest away from the other riders. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair in agitation but mindful of her abilities that could affect outside. 

_I wish I could cool my head more; I miss flying_. 

As much as she was able to wrap her head about their situation, the one thing she missed was her ability to fly. Flying came to her young, at the age of three, when she (via the retelling of her parents) wanted “up” in her daddy’s arms, floated across the room, and nestled into his chest. Dad nearly had a panic attack, mom was ecstatic – it meant she had inherited her mother’s gifts naturally – she learned that was rare. Although this differed for Grace, who did not show any signs of them, time will tell. 

 

She leaned back in her seat, resting her head on the glass to steady herself a bit more.

 _God, I wish dads were here. They always knew how to handle any situation that came across their path, I may not be as smart as they are but I can try_. 

She took a deep steadying breath, held her bag closer to her chest, and waited as she got closer to SHIELD. 

\------

Artemis walked into SHIELD with a lingering sense of dread and a small sense of security. Each time she had entered SHIELD headquarters, the sense of déjà vu filled her – she was greeted with stares, eyeing the fact that a young woman dressed unprofessionally had entered the space. Her eyes focused on the front desk, with a professional young man at the helm. She made her way to the front desk, shifting her recycled tote bag she had gotten from a homeless shelter, and took out her card. 

“How may I help you, miss?” The red-headed male secretary asked, “Is there someone you’d like to see today?” 

She did not answer verbally; she provided the card to the secretary who took it gingerly into his hands to scan it via a device behind tall imposing chrome desk. The card made the screen lit up, she put her hand on a concealed scanner nestled inside the desk. 

“SR-1. Director Fury is expecting you.” Artemis nodded, taking back the card she had given the secretary. 

“Do you know the way to go?” 

She nodded again, “Thank you.” She quickly made her way down the hall, ignoring the stares of the others that she passed and entered the elevator when the doors opened, marveling at the familiar stainless-steel interior. She inserted her card into the reader, and the lift rose to the director’s personal floor – level 99. The door opened silently, revealing a long-lit corridor. She strode to the double-doors and pressed a hidden button that was eye-level. 

“Name?” 

“SR-1. I am here to see Director Fury.” 

She stepped through the doors admire the floor-to-ceiling windows that outlined Fury’s sizable office, a couch placed close to the windows. The office was unembellished, minus the massive SHIELD insignia incised into the black marble floor. His desk comprised a cup of something, papers stacked neatly, a tablet, and his government protected phone. She froze in mid-step, eyeing two people that were already speaking with Director Fury, a noticeable red-head with short hair and a male with dirty blonde hair that stood closely. Hawkeye & Black Widow. 

_Shit, what I do I do_? 

“SR-1?” 

She jumped at the voice, it boomed loudly and it hurt her ears a little. Fury had seen her enter but raised his hand to silence his two other guests from speaking to her. Feeling a little braver, she strode over to the trio but maintained some distance between them. She hesitated—did she come too early? Fury did not possess powers, but he was fluent in body language. He motioned her to come closer, which apparently meant between him and the two Avengers. _Okay, then_. 

“It’s okay, SR-1.” 

She came closer and stood next to Fury, he gestured to the man first. “SR-1. This is Hawkeye.” She glanced over to Hawkeye’s bow in his hand, instead of his face, a small smile crept on her face. She nodded to Hawkeye, who smiled warmly, shifting her eyes to Black Widow. “This is Black Widow.” She nodded to Widow, who gave an appraising look, unsure if she should speak to either person. 

“Uh, hello.” Artemis winced at her own voice, uncertainty had become commonplace and she abhorred it. She knew how to speak and address people in her old life, but anxiety had settled in her new life. She played her new part well, regrettably. _Act like you know how to talk, shithead_. 

“You’re dismissed, Hawkeye. Widow.” 

Widow and Hawkeye turned to make their way to the exit, Hawkeye took a few steps before turning around to look at the new guest in Fury’s office. They had seen her around, but she never spoke to anyone unless it was Fury. Artemis must have been watching the duo leave, as she signed quickly to Hawkeye. 

**It was nice to meet you, say hi Lucky for me**. 

Hawkeye stared at her; how did she know that Hawkeye needed hearing aids? A select few knew that he needed them to hear, and he currently did not have them. So how? 

Hawkeye frowned, before making his way out of the debrief. 

 

“SR-1. If you please?” 

_Right, I’m here for another reason_. 

Fury and Artemis sat down on a dark gray couch adjacent to the windows, enjoying a view of New York in the mid-afternoon sunlight—a pretty sight to see. He gathered his tablet and phone, resting the tablet on his knees and his phone on the arm of the couch. 

“SR-1, how are you?” Fury greeted; his face softened a little as to not appear too frightening to a youth. 

“It’s been—I’ve—I’m good. Good as one can be in this predicament. You told me that you wanted me to confirm something? Are you asking or does the country want to know?” 

Fury paused a moment, before passing over the tablet to Artemis’s hands. “As of 1700 hour (5 pm), we have found intel on certain characters that I want to cross by you, should you recognize them, as they are not on our database here at SHIELD or anywhere else. We have faces that I want you look at and confirm for me that you know them, as you have done before. Understood, SR-1?” 

Fury pressed a folder icon on his tablet and it contained twentieth image icons. He pressed the first image---a young man with short hair with green eyes—she shook her head no. NEGATIVE. Artemis scanned through most of the photos, stopping at the final photo. She visibly stiffened, eyes widened, a small gasp escaped her lips, her pulse accelerated--—-she could never forget his gorgeous face. An adult man with piercing blue-grey eyes, he had longer hair than she knew he could have, clean shaven. 

“You know him, don’t you?” 

Her eyes met Fury’s and surprised to see kinder eyes from him, she heard stories of Fury that did not paint him in a kind light. She observed how people feared and respected Fury, but the Fury she knew was not intimidating. Sure, he was still his badass self, albeit older, her Fury was a father-figure to both she and her sister. He leaned back into the couch and folded his hands neatly on his lap, his posture lacked the tension it had possessed before. He was not trying to alarm her, which was reassuring. 

“This the first person I’ve shown you that I can tell you recognized, he means something to you, doesn’t he? At least more than I can know?” Let it be known that Fury was fluent in body language, he knew right away. 

She nodded and returned to the tablet to Fury’s hands, she lowered her eyes for a moment before staring out the window behind them. “He-he's someone from my past. I don’t know him,” she took a steadying breath, before sighing. “But I know of him, he’s someone that I’ve had a thing for some time. I know so much about him, but he does not know me.” Her voice is small, yet strong. She spoke with a dark chuckle. “Can what I said stay here, and not be reported to the country?” 

Fury showed her the tablet in his hand, deleting his picture with a tap of her finger. “It was never discussed.” He gravelly spoke, “Thank for your time, SR-1. Before you go, how is Tony?” 

Artemis had gotten up and gathered her things before looking at Fury again with a confused expression, “Uh...He’s…him. As you now know.” 

Fury shook his head in amusement, Artemis mentally high-fived herself for making Fury smile, “Has he asked about vial?” 

Artemis nodded, “It’s still on his mind, I think.” She sighed, running her hand over her face. 

“Does he know who you are?” 

Artemis shook her head, “I’m determined that he’ll never know, but I’ll admit, he’s making it hard, because…he’s him.”

"Do your best to complete your mission, you're free to go, SR-1." 

Artemis nodded her head, shook his hand and exited his office.  
\------

Fury watched her leave and sighed, his eyes drifted back to the image -- that was Bucky Barnes, she _knew_ Bucky Barnes--that was fucking impossible. He shook his head with a grimace and sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing, SR-1. Fuck." He shook his head and blew air out of his mouth in frustration, he took the image and the dialogue that was recorded between him and her --scrubbed and redacted. 

Whatever their connection was, she couldn't hide what she truly felt on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Avengers, they are owned by Marvel/Disney. 
> 
> Italics and bold words together = Jarvis  
> Bold only is the phone, like notifications/text messages from Tony or Artemis initially.  
>  
> 
> Sorry, I'd update more but this kitchen-dining room-living room remodel/renovation is taking longer than expected.
> 
> Also, in case I didn't mention it earlier...Bucky will play a bigger role later. I'm just planting a seed.

_Fuck_  
_Fuck_  
_Shit_  
_Fucking Shit_  
_FUCK_

Artemis squirmed nervously in front of the elevator doors, as she waited for it to arrive on her floor. Her fingers shook slightly, palms sweating, ears burning in embarrassment, she **fucking** knew better! Her mentors would be livid if they had seen her in the office, she was supposed to be playing it cool, stoic, no emotion. Of course, she fucking could not keep her cool for a few fucking seconds at his picture! His fucking pictures! 

“ラブシックバカ…(Lovesick Idiot)” She muttered to herself, stepping in the elevator and pressed a random button of whatever floor, she didn’t care at this point. She shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand, desperate to fight the tears that were determined to come. _When was the last time I almost cried_ , she thought bitterly; she could not remember. In the two years that she had come to accept homelessness to hide, she decided to face it with determination. She kept to herself, fought to find food for her sister and tried to get her sister. SHIELD, as great as they were, had some “bad apples” as her father often said of someone who had dubious motives. They could only trust Fury. 

Lost in her own thoughts she failed to notice that the elevator doors opened to the lower floors, she could hear the cacophony of voices of the canteen or lunch area her mind unhelpfully supplied. Taking a steadying breath, she slowly made her way into the canteen and walked to the tables, grabbing a plate before deciding what food she could or should get. 

 

Hunger had become a usual occurrence, the constant desire to eat anything she found had become heightened with each passing day. The foods at the canteen were various colors, types, and sizes and yet, she did not want to eat --- worry always suppressed her appetite. Ignoring the worry in the belly, she made herself grab a sandwich, a salad, fruit, a glass of water, and a hot cup of soup. Steadying the plate with all the food on it, she hurriedly made her way out and down a deserted corridor that ended with an isolated restroom that she entered and locked the door quickly. Her eyes ignore the fluorescent lights that illuminate the room when she flicks the light switch on. The toilet is a high-seater, the toilet paper on the back of the seat, a sink nearby with the usual nauseating pink soap. 

“Well, I guess it’s time to eat. Let us see how much I can eat before…I can’t eat anything else.” She whispered to no one, sitting down on aged linoleum floor next to the door. She rested the plate on her thighs and put her drink next to her knee, her tote bag nestled under her arm. She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie, while she drank the hot cup of chicken noodle soup, a good choice for her stomach. Even though she had eaten a couple of hours ago, she still needed more food. She rested her head on the wall as she drank some cold water, wondering what else she could do for food later. 

With her mind wandering over the day’s events, she lost track how long she had sat on the restroom floor, occasionally nibbling on the food that she knew she needed to finish but barely got down. She saved the remainder of it that she could, before bringing her knees up to her chest and lowered her head to her knees. She dug her semi-clean nails into her knees, her tears pooling on her pants. 

An unfamiliar chime played suddenly, startling Artemis from her thoughts. What the hell was that? It sounded like a generic ringtone, but it was strange. The old cellphone she had found near the train tracks did not ring….it barely runs, but it still vibrated to alert her. She frowned, if it was not the train-track phone, what else was there? 

In addition, it was also not her bracelet that she had kept hidden beneath her shirts or her bra she had found in the dumpsters. Her bracelet was the most prized possession from her father, a birthday gift she had received when she was younger after completing her training. But back to the ringing—

She fished through her tote back and got the box onto her lap to hear the Starkphone ringing sharply. She opened the box and took out the phone to lower the sound of the phone, stopping the call. She breathed out a sigh of relief, before noticing that one of the wireless earbuds is glowing a distinct red and gold color. Huh? 

She glanced over the phone’s bezel-free screen, eyeing the icons and wallpaper with a blank stare. “How the fuck do I use this…” She said aloud, examining the phone for the first time since she’d received it during “lunch” earlier today. The phone encased in tough glass, a 30-megapixel camera on the top-right corner on the back. She whistled in appreciation; the phone was gorgeous—Starkphone always looked cool, she had never seen one in person before—she had only seen pictures of it in Stark memorabilia book her father had shown her. 

Feeling bold, she put the wireless earbuds in both ears – tapping the light. “I wonder if these work like—who the fuck am I kidding, I have no one to talk to.” She muttered to herself, watched the screen flash something. 

**Wireless Earbuds activated; Calling Mr. Stark.**

“No! No! No! ABORT! CANCEL!” She screeched, waving her hands around like a crazy person. Her eyes were ablaze with alarm. She did not want to talk to him. 

**Cancelling call to Mr. Stark.**

She sighed again, “I wish…I wish…” She took a sip of the water again, pondering who she could call. She could not call her sister; she was working at the bakery. She could not call Fury or anyone else she knew. It was times like these, she wanted to talk to someone who she knew and remembered before her life completely changed. She wanted to talk to someone, but she did not know who. She heaved a heavy sigh, drawing her hood up over her head to hide her eyes from the dampening fluorescent lights. 

“I miss Jarvis.”

 **Calling Jarvis.**

Wait, wait. What. 

The phone does not ring to indicate that it is calling a person, but rather, she hears a hum that indicates the person or AI is on the other line. 

**_Hello? How should I direct your call Miss—_ **

“Jarvis! It is you! It’s really you, Oh my god—” Her voice crackled with stress and anxiety, her eyes have gotten misty. Her hands are up in the air, her mind so distressed that she pretends for a moment that she could see him standing above her. 

**_Are you, Miss Artemis, perchance? I have not had the liberty to speak to you yet, but you have certainly left an impression with Sir today. Your lunch with him and your sister is all he talked about today._ **

Artemis frowned, why would Tony talk about her? She was not anything special. She shook her head, ignoring her thoughts about Tony to focus on the task at hand. “Jarvis, it’s really you, aren’t you? I am so happy to hear your voice, I missed you so much and I want to tell you---” 

**_Artemis, if I may, you seem to be aware that I am not a person—which I am not, I am an Artificial Intelligence._ **

“Jarvis, you are more than just an AI. You are not a something to me, you are a someone that I missed talking to, I never got the chance to talk to you before. I wanted to thank you by the way, for helping me with Tony during the “episode”.” 

**_You speak of me as someone you have spoken to before, have we spoken before this moment? I have looked through my records and nothing has indicated to me that we have spoken before this?_ **

Fuck. Fucking fuck. Artemis’ mind drew a blank, she could not tell him that she has known Jarvis since she was three years old and considered him more as a person than anyone else. 

**_Artemis, do you want me to patch you to Sir?_ **

“No, no thanks. Could, Could I just…could I just talk to you instead?” Artemis pleaded worry and exhaustion tinged her speech. She shifted her body, lying on her back on the aged linoleum flooring. Her mind was humming with everything that happened today that it made her anxiety dialed to 11—but talking to a familiar voice could help. 

**_Hmm, well, I do not know how I can offer you—_ **

“Could you just tell me how your day went, or talk about anything? Like what---  
Artemis jumped when she heard a loud notification noise through the earbuds, eyeing the phone to see a message had appeared. 

Tony: Hi, did you get to SHIELD okay? You did not text me back. ☹️🤔

Artemis shook her head and drew in a sudden breath, her anxiety just dialed up to 12 looking at Tony’s message. What was she going to do? She really wanted to talk to Jarvis, not that Tony was not a good person to talk to, he caused her some mild anxiety. She could still see him on the floor, shaking, and could still feel his unrelenting grip on her hand. She took a deeper breath, trying to refocus on something that could keep her calm. She proceeded to text the following: 

**Artemis: I got to SHIELD okay, I am sorry for not texting back. Fury and I had a long talk about something.**

Artemis remembered Bucky’s face on the tablet, a dopey smile and a deep blush breaks the uncertain and the anxiety on her face. She longed to run her fingers through his shoulder-length mane, stare into those eyes that were different from her blue eyes, fall into an embrace from a man that could hold her strength and full weight if her body had given out. She could not remember how long she had the crush on him fully, her parents would make jokes about how she professed her love for Bucky Barnes as a child—and how she wanted to be Mrs. Bucky Barnes. If she were truly honest with herself, Bucky had left an impression so strong that she only desired him—absurd, yes? Clearly, younger Artemis knew what she wanted in a man and had a type. A type that was hard to find—unfortunately. Foolish, she was.

She put her hands over her chest, her heart beat so fast thinking about Bucky---she grinned widely at that. 

**Tony: Are you okay? Do you need to talk?**

Artemis groaned, “why is he so insistent?” 

**_Sir has been upset that you did not want him to go with you and that you did not tell him how the meeting went; he overcompensates with questions._ **

She nodded, “Well, that makes sense.” She muttered. She began to type furiously. 

 

**Artemis: I am not okay, but I am getting better. I do not need to talk; you have better things to do and listen to other than me. I am irrelevant, I do not count.**

Artemis sighed yet again, putting the phone away for now. She got herself to her feet, washed her face with water, cleaned herself before leaving the restroom. She paced her way to the gyms, ignoring a familiar blonde-haired blue-eyed serumed man taking out his aggression with punching bags, pushed her the exit door to the outside. She was greeted by the sublime colors of dusk that painted the sky, an all-too-familiar sign that nightfall was approaching. She peeked at the Starkphone to see the screen read 7:55 pm, noting it was time for the nightly struggle to find a place to sleep—safe or not. 

The journey to the subway was quick, her figure intermingled with numerous other riders as they stood, waiting for the subway car to arrive. She kept her head low, fishing out the Starkphone via the tote bag. 

 

**_Do you need me for something?_ **

 

Artemis visibly jumped, ignoring the stares of the others around her. His voice, Jarvis’s, vibrated through her body. His voice seemed deeper than before, perhaps the earbuds had noise-canceling in it. 

“Could—Could—Could you tell me if the food bank on 89nth street is still open?” She stuttered, gazing down at her ill-fitting shoes. “I wanted to know if there is still food I could get before it finishes for the day?” 

**_The food bank that you mentioned on 89th is currently closed. Would you like me to search for other banks open in the area?_ **

Artemis paused; she could put off eating again for hours now. She could try to eat tomorrow or a few days from now—the food she had saved from SHIELD, she could give it to Grace for her to eat. 

No, that’s okay Jarvis. Thank you. 

_______________

The subway car came to a stop and she quickly got inside, speed-walking to the end of it, sitting by herself alone yet again. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she did miss her sister and Tony, she missed their conversations and despite his weird commentary earlier, their lunch date reminded her of fonder and better days long gone for her now. Surprisingly, she had missed eating with a fork and spoon, having a napkin over her lap, sitting in a chair – talking, even. As much as she liked eating with her hands, more often now than previously, she remembered what it was like to eat with utensils. The undulation of the subway allowed her to sink further into her seat, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugged them closer to her – her usual position of defeat. Tired, worried, hopeless, she shut her eyes away from everything and let her tears run down her face. 

“Damn, everything that my parents taught me…I can’t use here. What can I do?” 

The second the subway car arrives at her stop, she gathered her things and trudged up the stairs to the street, a street she doesn’t actively recognize, given the distinct lack of people and bleakness around her – she fit in this world, she and this place had nothing and were nothing. Perfect match. She walked as far as her sore feet and legs would carry her, about an hour away and sat on a lone bench away from everything and everyone – save a lone tree and a bus stop post that not frequented with regularity – noted the V line was obsolete. 

She sank further and deeper into the bench, her determined blue eyes have dimmed in the night and she wrapped her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to shield herself from the chill air. Try as she might, she cannot remember what the weather reports are in the area, the chill surprised her and caused her additional worry – chill meant winter/fall was on the way. 

She let her head hand over the edge of the bench, her eyes closed. What do I do? Bucky is not supposed to be here, not yet, not now. What is happening? Her mind flashes back to everything and nothing yet makes sense—Tony has a sickness, it’s similar to her father’s, but can she help him? How could do that? She saved Tony from his medical episode that she knows with 95% understanding that there’s more to it than meets the eye, the condition that she could not properly name, has more to it. 

“What do I do?” She spoke to no one, her voice wavered with anxiety. “How---What—When—Why?” 

She brought her hands to her eyes and covered them tightly, trying to forget everything—but her family. She could smell her father’s expensive cologne, she could almost taste her papa’s aftershave, its minty fresh scent lingered – she could even remember her mother’s favorite flower sitting on the kitchen island – lotus flowers. 

 

Anxiety thundered through her body, she needed to breathe—her nerves fraying at the ends. Artemis took deep breaths, her eyes shut but she could see some light filtering through her fingers – her powers? She opened her eyes cautiously and looked in the reflection of the broken glass that scattered about the street, closest to her feet. Her blue eyes were now a vibrant yellow, her hair that was flat and frizzy ascended from her shoulders in the same hue as her eyes; her hair billowed by her power. 

She frantically tried to hide her hair with her hoodie, but she knew it was hopeless. When her hair did it before, she could never hide it from anyone. 

Woosh! Woosh! Woosh! 

Artemis turned her body to see the tree near her, a lone London plane tree, its branches and leaves coiled to resemble a familiar shape—a hand? Was it a hand? Artemis could not tell, but the London plane tree’s “hand” descended and began to rub her hair that was upright, its “fingers” running through her hair—was LPT trying to console her? 

“…Are you trying to…you’re trying to help me, aren’t you?” Artemis’ eyes widened in understanding, she could hear the tree and understand it—or her. When was the last time she had done this, she couldn’t remember—but she did remember the feeling—stillness, confidence, determination, and calm. She grinned through her sadness, stood up and walked over to the tree, standing in front of it. She hesitated to put her palm on the tree, her fingers tapping at the bark nervously. 

She chuckled darkly, “Maybe…I can do this just once. I could use the taste…I don’t use my powers much since we’ve arrived down here. But just this once.” 

She pressed her hand into the tree bark, eyes closing as she could feel a rush of warm exploding across her body. The light encompassed her gets brighter. Her eyes shone in the colors the tree gave her. 

_Blue…._

_Gold.._

_Purple…_

_White…_

_“Have you heard that the Avengers…?”_

_“When was the last time…?”_

_“Don’t worry….?”_

 _“How have you been?”_

_Odd_ , Artemis listened to the voices that the tree has heard, she could hear them in her mind. This tree is not too odd, but the conversations seem older. 

“ _Artemis_.” 

Artemis jumped, startled. She had never been this far out before; this tree should not know her name. That voice! That could not be her voice? Her mother’s voice? A message? 

_“Artemis, honey. We are still trying to find a way to get you home, do not worry my little lo-lo. We are going to find a way to get you back home. Dad says to stay calm and go look for him. Papa says to use your abilities; you must survive. Artie, stay strong baby, keep your sister safe---”_

Artemis stumbled back in fear or shock, she could not tell which one and fell onto the ground ungracefully, the glow of the body and eyes died instantly – the voices she heard silenced, the colors she saw stopped and she returned to the familiar grayscale of desolation around her. “What was that?” She tried to take a few breaths, but she could not get her thundering heartbeat to calm down – if her mother had sent that message, that meant they knew what had happened to them? Which was good? But how would they get them back home? She tried gulping air into her lungs, but terror seized her lungs and they were burning for oxygen. 

With trembling hands, she pushed herself up onto her knees for a moment. Then, slowly, she stood up shakily to lean onto the bench. Her eyes are—bluer—than before? It had been too long since she’d actively used her abilities—she had forgotten it highlights her hair with repeated use. Fuck. 

She gathered herself, grabbed her bag and trudged back to the subway with weakened legs that barely carried her down the subway terminal steps. She barely made it inside the subway car and scrambled to sit down on one of the last few seats, before fatigue had settled in. 

“Fuck, what do I tell Grace?” 

While Artemis sat in her seat, the trees above ground glowed in blue, purple, gold, and white…a new message repeated between each tree, hidden in the whispers of the wind. 

MESSAGE SENT. IDENTITY CONFIRMED.  
_______________________

 

By the time Artemis reached the familiar abandoned brick building “home”, it was eleven at night. She moved the door back to its original position in the door frame, running up the stairs to the last room on the right side before collapsing onto the mattress; pressing herself against the wall, she propped herself on an angle and put the phone next to her. The room was dark, save for the soft ambient blue light that the phone radiates. 

**Tony wishes to make to video call with you. Accept or Decline?**

She exhaled worryingly, “No. No. Why? Shit. Fuck.” She stared up to the decrepit ceiling with a noticeable crack, before glancing back at the phone. Uncertainty filled her body, what does he want at 11pm? 

She took a deep breath, “Okay, why not?” she said in a small voice. The screen darkened with a video-camera icon in the center, before Tony’s face appeared on the screen with a grin that falters the minute he sees her – a flash of worry appears on his famous face. She’d laugh if she did not know what that look meant – it was a look she would often get from own parents. She never gave her parents a reason to worry, but they would gasp at the situation they would find their daughters in now---in this place. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark? Everything okay?” She asked. She had hoped that her voice was not shaky from using her powers—using it twice in the same day a bit not good. She silently prayed that her eyes were normal now, she’d probably look high…great. 

 

He stared at her, he went to speak but stopped short and continued to stare. His eyes flickered in the light—was he in the lab? He appeared to be sitting down and he was looking up into the holo-screens he was so fond of using in the lab. 

She smiled. “Having trouble sleeping?” Tony’s eyes refocused on her face, he sat straighter. 

“Oh, you know. Working on stuff for SI, did I hear correctly that you and Jarvis had words today? So much so, you didn’t want to talk to me?” Tony jokingly accused. His eyes were alit with hilarity, his face relaxed into a more familiar expression she was familiar with—she sighed in relief. 

Artemis shook her head and tried to laugh, it sounded like a muted chuckle. “Oh, Jarvis? ...it was nice to speak with him again. It’s nice to hear a familiar…voice.” She slowly sat up and pressed her back against the wall, a small groan escaped her lips. She really should not have left that bench after the tree-contact, she should have rested at least an hour before moving—her legs felt frozen. 

She put the phone cradled between her knees. “I mean, I figured you would be busy when you got back from lunch, probably better things to do than…” She let her voice trail off, the unspoken “deal with me and my shit” hung in the air.

She watched him shake his head, he took a sip of his cognac. “How did your talk with Fury went?” 

Artemis paused, a look of sadness and hurt must have flashed on her face. Tony’s bemused expression instantly changed to something akin to angry, his brows furrowed and his eyes burned with an anger she had not seen before. Fuck, where had her poker face had gone? “Well…it went---better than I had hoped?” She trailed off again, her voice getting unusually high at the end of the question. 

 

“Artemis, tell me the truth. How did it go?” Tony claimed; she could feel his emotion through the phone. 

“Err….um…. a bit not good, that.” She said, unease tinted her voice, “But it’s nothing that I can’t handle, thankfully. I just need to remember a few things, that’s all.” Like the fact that you need to remember that your crush is alive and apparently is doing something, your parents know you are here but can’t help you, and your powers may have appeared on the 11 o’ clock news in the form of a weird ass art installation with a tree. Cheers. 

Tony must have sensed there was more on that topic, but choose a different tactic instead. “Where’s Gracie? She home with you?” He leaned back, putting his feet up on a desk. 

“Oh, no. She’s got off work a while ago, and probably hanging out with friends her age.” She replied, glancing over to a pitch-black corner in the room. She filtered through her sister’s work schedule in her minds’ eye—she is off with friends, 98% certain. Trying to make her feel better. 

“What do you mean, friends her age?” Tony poked; she could see Tony working through semantics in his mind. 

Artemis shrugged, eyeing Tony warily. “Well, my sister and I don’t have friends here. I wanted to push her like my mom wanted, for her to have friendships. Grace was always a social butterfly; she could be friends with anyone. Her co-workers are her friends—all three of them. Bao, Sofia, and Dean. I don’t—.” She responded, casual. 

“You don’t want to hang with them?” 

Artemis pursed her lips in thought. She liked her sister’s friends; they were good and decent people; she just could not connect with them—especially with more pressing matters. “I just don’t think I fit in with people my age, most of my friends were friends of my family, we stuck together.” She shrugged, trying hard to not say much to Tony. 

“Everything good with you?” She suggested. She kept her eyes on the screen, her eyes finally adjusting to the ambient blue hue of the Starkphone. She grabbed blindly for her blanket, putting it around her shoulders; shaking off the cold chill that must’ve come through the room, all the doors are in the building barely close properly and the windows are half-cracked letting a substantial draft come through. 

Tony started to speak but froze, staring at Artemis intently. He appeared to want to say something important. He hardened his gaze on something near him, deliberating on something. 

“I....I-want…Can I come to get you in fifteen minutes?” 

Artemis’ frowned, confusion evident on her face. What was he talking about? “Come get you...? Here? Why?” She shifted minutely. She could feel his mind running 100 mph, trying to do something he most likely should not be doing – did he need something from her?

“Because...” He trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. He steepled his hands under his chin, unsure. He ran one hand through his hand, she noted that he looked unclear about something. 

“On second thought, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Artie.” She frowned, staring at the “call ended” words flashed on the screen. What was the hell was that? She frowned. Was it something she said? Horror seized her body. Was it possible he knew where she was? 

A roar of thunder broke her out of the thoughts, “Fuck.” She grabbed for something she stashed in one of the floorboards beneath her, an old raincoat and laid it atop of her, beginning to hear a few drops land onto the floor somewhere in the room. It was only a matter of time before she would get rain on herself, probably. She sighed brokenly, what did Tony want? More importantly, did she want to know? Before she forgot, she opened up the older phone she’d texted with before and turned off the Starkphone for the night. 

ARTEMIS – Grace, we need to have meeting in the morning. In case I don’t text back, I’m asleep. Love you, - Artie. 

She didn’t remember hitting send, but her body sank deeper into the sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis has a dream or is it a warning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Avengers, they are owned by Marvel/Disney. 
> 
> This Chapter isn't that long, it's a dream sequence, but it'll be a turning point for Artemis' development from this point forward. Chapter 8 will give more time to Grace. Also, are there suggestions to make my Tony sound more Tony Stark? 
> 
> Backward sentences are: 
> 
> Save him while you can. You can only save one. Remember what I taught you. Your time is running out

Her mother always told her when she was young, "Dreams can send messages, you have to be attuned just right to receive them." 

 

_“Artie, baby, are you okay?” Her father asked, sitting on the dark grey leather couch in the living room of their high rise. She was seated on his lap, wearing her polka-dot pajamas as she hugged her Captain America teddy bear tightly close to her chest. Her hair was in afro-puffs, as often the hairstyle for five-year-old, blue eyes shining as she listened to her father. The skyline sparkled with the stars; the nightfall had fallen earlier than usual. What time was it? Artie did not know._

_“I’m doing okay, Daddy. Tell me the story?” She bounced upon her father’s lap, too happy to be here with her daddy. Both daddies were home for the first time in a long time, it has only been two weeks._

_“Well, we should wait for your other dad, right?” The daddy she sat with looked slightly older circa 40 years old, his blonde hair concealed any white hairs that may have been on his head, smiled happily at her. His blue eyes scintillated in the ambient light._

_“I’m on my way, my sun, moon, and stars!” Artie turned her head to see her other daddy, wearing dark grey lounge clothes, running quickly into the living room with a glass of milk for his first-born daughter. Her father pressed the milk into Artie’s fingers, a shiny gold ring on one of his fingers and expensive cologne permeated her senses, he never changed it after thirty years._

_The second daddy sat next to Artie after she had gotten off her blonde daddy’s lap to drink her milk with a smile._

_“Daddy, can you tell me how to help you? How to get home? Sissy and I want to go home!” six-year-old Artie exclaimed, looking between both men and noted that their eyes had glossed over and their bodies have stilled unnaturally. Their reflections in the glass coffee table are gone, only the ambient light of the living room shines._

_“I need...help.”_

_6-year-old Artie looked up from her hands, tears welling in her eyes that had rolled down her rosy apple cheeks, her eyes kaleidoscopic in the moonlight to see a set of familiar eyes staring at her—her own eyes, but older. 6-year old Artie looked at 19-year-old Artemis with wide eyes, her jaw slacked open in shock. Artemis had forgotten how realistic her dreams could be, her dads looked so...at ease._

_“Artie! What do I do?” 6-year-old Artie asked 19-year-old Artemis, noting that both of their daddies were gone. The entire living room was gone, milk glass and all—safe for the couch she—they had—grown up living on._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll---I’ll---I’ll do my best. Grace and I will find a way.” She consoled, gripping the younger version of herself by the hands, ignoring the younger’s shaky fingers. Anxiety radiated from the younger version, the older could feel it from her head to her toes._

_“Where are my daddies?!” Little Artemis asked, tears running down her face. “I can’t do this without them! I need my family.”_

_Older Artemis bit her lip, seeing her fears and anxiety in the Little Artemis’ eyes, yellow flashed in her eyes briefly. She remembered hearing her parents say that she got her powers about around the age Little Artemis voiced everything that Older Artemis was experiencing, but she did not dare admit to anyone. She knelt and pressed her face into the younger’s neck and took a deep breath._

_“I have no idea how I’m going to do it, but if there is one thing that Dad & Dad have taught us is to use our strengths, step outside the box, do not be afraid to ask for help. But if there is one thing that Mom taught us is to be brave.” Older Artemis said, voice waivered but her eyes stayed determined. Older Artemis hugged Little Artemis with enough force to rival her dad’s hugs, her little body slumped forward and pressed her face into her older neck, tears raining down her shoulder._

_Older Artemis blinked a moment, the Little Artie was gone and placed in front of her was a large tree. Her home was gone, but she appeared to be standing in New York somewhere, but the entire city appeared to be in grayscale with the exception of the large tree, by the size and the limbs, she could tell it was an enormous oak tree that billowed in the wind. She could barely see that the leaves of the tree were glowing colors -- red/gold, red/white/blue._

_"tuo gninnur si emit ruoY. uoy thguat I tahw rebmemeR.eno evas ylno nac uoY .nac uoy elihw mih evaS" Artemis could hear it._

___

 

Artemis slowly opened her eyes, her fingers and eyes aglow.  
Tony shot up from his bed from a dead sleep, his hand tremor worsened.  
Steve's hand stopped painting on his canvas in the middle of the night, a woman's face staring back at him with deep blue eyes.  
Bucky lifted his gaze to the starry sky above him, eyes devoid of emotion. 

Each man breathed the same word, "Artemis."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Grace sees Steve, Artemis returns to Family Night, and Tony does something he shouldn't have...?
> 
> Nonna's music in her house - https://youtu.be/mf5SZ5Q7fMo or https://youtu.be/9jwPqDVtsTU

Two weeks later

 

Grace kept her one blue and one green eye on the back of the head of one the customers at the coffee shop she worked at part-time, half-listened to the musing of her male co-workers Dean, the 20 something-year-old burly bearded muscled white man sporting a beard with tattoos up his sleeves, and Bao her 20 something-year-old Asian male friend with blonde dreadlocks with a few piercing on his ears and nose. They appeared to be chatting about the new music that had just released from their favorite artist, that Grace had never heard of --- although people her age knew about? 

She refocused on the person a few steps away in the shop, seated before she arrived on her shift, drawing away on a notepad. The way the person hunched forward, drawing intently, pointedly ignoring his coffee and pastry to focus on his art. Clearly, he had come from a run from someplace and stumbled upon.... their coffee shop. _On fumes_ , the coffee shop/cafe Grace currently stood and absently cleaned the counter for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes, was a coffee shop that hired people with complicated pasts with varying degrees of success. Each hire was someone that had difficulties’ in their lives. On Fumes wasn’t the easiest coffee shop to access, it was located in a rather blighted part of town that gentrification was changing daily, more trendy shops and stores were appearing and were slowly encroaching on _On Fumes_ turf. 

The interior was sparse and quirky with a checkered black and white floors, there were few tables and chairs to allow people to sit down—but it was clean. The windows were clean and clear, the lights were on. but it had the weirdly quirky coffee flavors that were hidden gems based on times of the day: red eye, late morning, afternoon, evening, pick-up-me, and the liquid crack (for the strong coffee addict that needed to stay awake for days). 

Dean groaned, putting his man bun back into place after running outside to dispose of the trash. “Are we low on anything, Grace? Bao?” His strong voice booming over the alternative rock station, a little of Pearl Jam to get the vibes going. He put on his apron, washed his hands, adjusted his name tag with his hand. He peered over behind him to see Bao, his dreadlocks neatly pulled back into a low ponytail, examining what was available in the back. 

“So far, we are not low on anything at the moment.” Bao replied, his voice chill and calm, he’s the chilliest dude Grace has ever met so far. “Pastries are good too. We appear to be fine so far.” Bao stopped and went to the front to stand next to Dean behind the counter, who towered over him by six inches. Dean was 6 feet 3 inches, the tallest out of the group, Bao was 5’ feet 8 inches but didn’t seem unnerved by the height differences. 

“Hear anything interesting in the back?” Dean asked, crossing his arms under his chest, a little unnerved on how well the day had been going, _On Fumes_ rarely had a person that wanted to stay inside the shop, most took their coffee and ran. It was odd, the only patron inside was just sitting there, drawing up a storm apparently, as it had been thirty minutes since he had arrived. 

“Apparently, Tony Stark has an interview with someone about his health scare...” 

 

Bao started only for Grace mentally drift, intimately aware that the person drawing in a random awkward coffee shop was someone that she knew at one point in time if she wanted to be real and honest with herself. She knew, in the situation that they were in now, since falling here, that they were few certainties that she and sister had to abide by if they wanted to survive this new hell, they in now. Keeping a low profile was the first and most secure part of the plan, being homeless was a double-edged sword though. Homeless meant that they were the least likely to attempt anything, they were insignificant, unimportant, trash if you will – it was easier to hide, run, flee than the life they used to have. Homeless also meant isolation, no friends, no family. Fuck it, Grace fucked that part up spectacularly – she somehow got friends after shifting between homeless shelters, food banks, food pantries. She wished she could get Artemis to go with them, so they could have allies. Artie knows that better than her, but Artie also respects the _longer_ game that their fathers taught her. 

That is how she met Sophia, her rainbow-haired and human Google best friend/coworker who had secured her a job at On Fumes on a whim, the hours were just enough to make some quick cash, access to food, and an ability to stay warm. She knew where to get food when places closed, how to stay warm, and had a badass Nonna. 

“Hey, Grace...” 

Grace refocused her attention again on the lone patron, sitting with his legs spread apart evenly, dressed in a white muscle shirt and sweat pants, his blonde hair shined brightly in the late morning sun. 

“Grace?” 

A strong hand gently shook her out of her thoughts, she glanced to see Dean with a soft smile, enhancing his large beard and hidden sharp jawline. “Everything all right?” Dean inquired, his brow furrowed in concern for his coworker, friend, and shitty-life survivor. Grace cast her eyes down, her head shook no, putting on her best smile that everything was fine, peachy-keen, code green. 

 

Dean’s black eyes squinted at her, noting that she kept looking between him and the seated patron, who still had not gotten further with his coffee if his vision was still reliable. He could remember when he had gotten his eyes checked, he was still rocking his older glasses that were three years old. 

“You know him, Grace?” Bao chirped up, seamlessly appearing from the back that made Grace jump. She lied yet again; she knew him – but she did not want anyone else to know though. 

Grace smiled sadly, she moved past both men muttering that she needed to sweep the front of the store. She gathered a broom and bucket, sweeping the floor methodically, as she had done times before. She moved from left to right, the ceiling fan spun quickly to waft the aroma of sweets and the coffee in the store, Grace moved closer to the window nearest the patron to catch a passing glance at the seated man. 

Her previous expression of confusion dropped to panic. 

_What the fuck!_

Grace peered over the man’s shoulder briefly, her eyes catching the artbook of a sketch with pencils of a woman, around late teens, or early twenties, with her hair pulled back behind her ears with a button nose, bluest irises’ she had seen earlier, an expression schooled thoughtfully. She froze the sketch—that was Artemis in the portfolio. The sketch was almost perfect, it lacked Artemis’ freckles across her cheeks and nose, her long eyelashes, but it was enough for Grace to do a double-take and nearly smack the artist’s head with her broom, situational awareness be damned. 

She turned quickly around, took a breath, and strode back to the counter with shoulders up and eyes alarmed. She put the broom back, not facing the front to hear the door open (the usual chime alerted everyone that someone had entered) and close; measured footsteps walked up to the counter. Grace quickly turned around, noting that Dean was at the register and conversed with the bald black man. Her eyes flickered down to her feet before silently praying that no one noticed her behavior. 

_Fuck, is this what Artemis deals with daily? No wonder Artie plans for everything_. 

“What do you suggest, Miss?” The bald black man—Fury—asked, he made it pointedly clear to ask her—not Dean or Bao took no offense to it, but their eyes flickered between each other before setting on Grace, they always looked after the girls in the shop, especially if other men were creepers. His brown eyes flickered in recognition for a second, he lifted his head to look at the options above their head. Grace looked puzzled; her eyebrow raised. This man was Nick Fury, one eye and all—but she kept face relaxed although her heart was beating too fast, thankfully no one else could hear – Steve could? 

 

“I recommend pick-me-up, it has an effectiveness of liquid crack but less intense. Flavor’s nice too.” Grace grinned a wide grin that her fathers were infamously known for, put in a wink for good measure and focused hard on not letting fear be heard in her voice, “Can I recommend a pastry, something with apples or peaches?” 

Fury smiled knowingly; Grace grinned worthy of an Oscar. 

“I’ll take an Apple pastry, and a pick-me-up with a dash of liquid crack.” Dean picked an Apple pastry, while Bao mixed the coffees together and together in practiced teamwork, placed the items on the counter. Dean rang him up and gave him a $100, he told them to keep the change and divide it up between the three of them. Before Fury took his coffee and pastry, he nodded to Grace and sat down across from the artist—that Grace knew it was Steve Rogers. 

She went to the back for a moment, stuffing her face with a Danish, searching for a song that could erase the doubt before deciding that the current music, a mix of 90s alternative rock was better—was it REM or Pearl Jam? Dunno. She returned to the sink, washing her hands a little longer than needed before returning. What were the odds that both Fury and Rogers were both here—On Fumes, of all places? 

A map of the city flashed in her mind, they were nowhere near SHIELD nor near the Avengers Tower, the tower they knew to avoid, her mind helpfully supplied. Why not have Rogers in the tower, why here? Why not at SHIELD? She scrubbed her face with her hand, this was not helping her mood and nerves and it was only fucking 10:30 AM. _Fuck_. 

While Sofia came in with her usual colorful flair, her rainbow hair vibrant in the sunlight, Grace made it a point to focus on her and coworkers’ conversation. Bao rambled about the new music he had heard walking to work, Dean commented on how he found some books on jazz in the trash a few blocks down near them, how he always wanted to learn jazz...despite his brusque appearance, Dean was a dope guy. 

“Hey, Grace. Nonna mentioned it’s Family night and wondered if you wanted to come by and you **must** bring Artemis okay? Nonna is worried that Artemis is going to run herself into the ground, especially since she calls her guardian angel.” Sofia chirped; her mood optimistic. “Nonna even said she’s going to make old-school Italian food tonight, she’s even making our favorite food, what do you say?” 

Grace nodded so hard that she could have hurt her neck, Family Night was the night. Ever since Artemis inadvertently saved a little old lady from nearly getting hit by a car, said old lady was Nonna, Sophia’s granny. Nonna was so thankful that she gave Artemis some food to eat, some money, and some clothes that she did not want to take from her. Try as she might, Artemis did not take it but asked that maybe she could come around for a meal, or a Family Night, to simulate dinnertime that she and Grace would have with their family and eat together. 

Nonna was a foot shorter than everyone with tan skin and bright green eyes, she was around 5’1 but she was feisty and overprotective of all of her children – she was a mother of six children, but she was a mother in her apartment complex – everyone knew her and loved her. She was God if God knew how to make pasta from scratch. 

“I’ll tell her that Nonna asked for her, and she’ll go. Nonna is life!” Grace chuckled, trying to stop her laughter via her own hand. Ignoring the looks she kept getting from Fury, who was still conversing with Steve, about something concerning—Stark, a mission? 

Although she had perfect eyesight and flawless hearing, she tried not listening to their conversation and focused on Family Night. Excitement flooded her body, she was about to have a sit-down dinner with her fellow sad homies, eat food with utensils (she had gotten used to eating with her hands), and clean! She tucked her overgrown hair over to one side, a wide smile on her face. 

“Should I bring anything? Other than Artie, obviously?” She kidded, moving her hands around as she talked; a trait she learned from her sister. 

“Maybe, any issues that are bothering you? We can talk about our problems and try our best to help one another, it was so helpful for Dean, you know?” Sophia commented. 

By the time Grace finished her other tasks, it was already 12:15 AM, she peered up after staring at her small cup of tea to notice that Fury was gone, a small wave of relief washed over her. Steve gathered his things and stood up from the chair, he turned around and walked back to the counter where Grace felt her stomach drop to her knees. This is the first time she has seen Steve...like this. Not older. Prime super solider time. 

“Everything okay, Steve?” She asked, after taking a quick intake of breath and tried to recollect herself with seconds before her spoke. Fuck, she swore inwardly. Did he give his name to anyone in the shop? She cut her eyes away from his face for a moment, schooling her face to relaxed. She was anything but that – he could probably hear it too. Shit. Fuck. 

Steve’s brow furrowed a little, his eyebrow raised slightly. He put his hands into his pockets, his sketchbook tucked under his arm. “I’d like to buy an Apple danish, please?” She grabbed one and rung him up, he smiled briefly. 

“Thank you.” He said, the silence more noticeable that the music had gotten lower in the past few minutes than the two hours he had spent in the coffee shop. 

She gave him the danish; their eyes meet for a moment. “Have a nice afternoon, Steve.” She smiled, yet her eyes were wretched. He took the Danish, nodded his thanks, and made his way toward the door. Just as he put his hand on the door handle to push his way out, his ears distinctly heard her say faintly, “You forgot her freckles in your sketch.” Steve spun around fast to meet eyes with the girl at the counter, he did not learn her name, but by the time he turned around, she was gone. When the door opened and chimed that the customer had left, Grace waited a few minutes before standing up from her squatted position. She swayed on her feet, gripping the counter before she could fall. 

“Fuck, this is harder than it looks. How can Artie do this? And keep her powers in check?” Grace whispered incredulously. 

****

 

Artie had just gotten off from “work” she had found nearby an hour away from their makeshift abandoned “home”, she volunteered to plant trees in the area; she allowed her fingers to linger on each tree, caressing the bark lovingly as each tree she touched her powers briefly lit up her fingers and eyes – she was mindful to keep her head down, procured a ballcap and covered herself with a hoodie. The volunteer work did not pay in the way of money, but she was able to drink all the water she wanted and ate enough food to not feel nauseous for a time. She retched some of it, but she kept going back for seconds and thirds for drinks. By the time they finished, they had planted at least fifteen trees, flowers, shrubs. 

She sat down on the mattress on the floor in the “home”, organizing her things in her tote bag. There was enough light in the room, the sizing equivalent of a living room. She ran her fingers through her dirty hair, her eyes flickered back and forth between her entire life in a tote bag, her Starkphone and the train tracks phone. She hadn’t heard anything from Tony, Jarvis, or anyone really – the phone hadn’t rung two weeks. 

Bing Bing Bing! 

The train tracks phone sounded, a message had come through. 

**Grace – Family Night is on tonight, Nonna personally invited you. Will you come with us? Nonna wants to see you, Angel?**

Artemis groaned, she was tired and her feet were killing her. The answer was easy, she could stay in at “home” and figure out things, between Tony, the illness, Bucky, herself and her sister – it was too much to tackle. Would it be so bad if she did go to Family Night? Her conscience waged war inside, she knew she should stay behind but she had isolated herself away. With a heavy sigh, she stood up again, gathered her tote bag and slowly made her down the stairs to the back exit this time. Trudging amongst other civilians on the sidewalks, she barely listened to other people as she made her way past toward the nearest subway line. As her mind filtered through the day, she pointedly looked down. 

By the time she got off the subway, it was around 6:05 PM and she trudged six blocks to stand in front of On Fumes with a sigh, leaning near the door. She felt the door open and felt a hand land on her shoulder, rubbing reassuringly. She turned to face Bao, his dreadlocks out freely in the cool wind, his eyes happy to see a familiar face in a similar struggle. 

“Hey there, Artie!” He exclaimed, “Good to see you, you coming with us? We’ll chaperone you, girls, okay?” He said good-naturedly, a wide smile on his lips. 

He pulled his hand away and put it in his pocket, the cool air had gotten colder since she had been waiting, she did not notice the change – staying out in the cold did not alarm much her any more. She peered around Bao to see Dean, Sofia, and her little sister come out sans’ aprons, their camaraderie was infectious. Even in dire circumstances, they were still hopeful and did not let their situation change their outlook on life – each person’s situations were temporary, it did not have to permanent. Exchanging usual conversation in an attempt to appear normal, their collective journey to Nonna’s started. 

Sofia lead the group with stories of years past, making the group giggle or groan as they walked together. Bao walked in front of the group, listening to the stories and pitching in his stories when Sophia needed to provide directions. Grace and Artemis walked together a step behind Sophia, side by side, as they often did – their pace seamless. In the rear, Dean was a few steps behind the sisters with his hands in his pockets. Since Dean was the tallest, he towered over all of them and observed over them silently with a small smile on his lips. 

“Hear anything from Tony?” Grace whispered; her eyes focused on the back of Sophia’s rainbow hair. She kept in step with Artemis, noting her sisters’ eyes were blue and held no traces of other colors, but also realized she was...quieter than before. 

Artemis made a noncommitted sound, “ No, probably for the best I guess. It’s better for us if he forgot, he only had that one scare, remember?” 

Grace frowned, “Artie, you’re older and remember more stuff than I do. You’re more familiar with his condition than I ever was, especially, since you took care of dad sometimes...” Her whispered voice trailed off, “when you were younger.” 

Isn’t that the truth? Artemis knew that better than anyone – it hurt more now than two years ago. She took care of their father, when she absolutely needed to. Her mother never wanted her to be a caregiver for her father, but she made damn sure to take notes in case she needed to. She knew the signs, the triggers, the side effects of his disease and had a better understanding of it when she was eight and nine years old. 

She knew what was going to happen to Tony, but she was not in the position to help – even if she was in the position, would anyone listen to a young biracial homeless young girl? Her knowledge put them in a unique situation, could she help him? Even worse, were the bracelets on their wrists could cause more difficulties. Maybe if she could turn around, maybe she should go back and lie down in “home” but her thoughts deepened her burden. 

“Artie...” 

Artemis shook her head no; she could not speak yet. She took a stabilizing breath, but she sounded so tired. “Whatever happens, Grace.” She looked at her sister in the eyes, her stare firm and unyielding. “Never let go of your bracelet that dad gave you and importantly if things get bad, leave me behind. But tonight, let’s take a night off from...it all? What do you say?” She sounded so hollow. 

Grace nodded silently, offered to take her sister’s hand in hers. Artie’s shaky hand grasped her sister’s hand, neither sister mentioned they could feel the steady heat radiating from their hands. 

 

Nonna’s flat was small apartment up on the seventh floor in Brooklyn, each person trudged up the stairs slowly yet steadily, fearing that someone would fall. Each step would creak noisily, but it was one step closer to Nonna and her fabulous cooking. By the sixth floor, the On Fumes crew and Artie stood for a moment to collect their footing before proceeding to the seventh floor, walking past many doors to see the fateful 717 door, stepping onto the knitted welcome mat decorated with cats and tulips in triumph – they had made it! 

Sophia unlocked the door with her key and gave her usual call to her. “Nonna, siamo tutti qui! Il tuo angelo è tornato a casa!” (Grandma, we're all here! (Grandma, we're all here! Your angel has come home!) 

Quickened footsteps and a oven timer going off make Dean and Bao smile, it was a matter of seconds before the 77-year-old hurricane greeted them at the door. Nonna stepped away from her dining room table and quickly moved to the door, reaching embracing and kissing Sophia on the cheek. “Bentornato a casa, dov’e il mi angelo?” (Welcome home, where is my angel?) Nonna asked, her hands waving excitedly and her smile blinding. Bao and Dean chuckled and moved to the side, Sofia tried to smother her laughter with her hand, and Grace pointed to her sister next to her. 

“Buonasera, Nonna.” (Good evening, grandma) Artemis greeted, worry and anxiety easing as soon as she stepped through the door, bending down slightly to hug her friend and rocking slightly; Nonna’s laughter bubbled up and Artie could feel kisses peppering her face and pinching her cheeks. Nonna’s hands cupped her face, “I’m happy to see you, my angel! Please, come with me!” 

Nonna grabbed Artemis’ hand and led her into the kitchen, firing questions a mile a minute. Grace tried to hand a snigger behind her hand, thrilled to see Nonna so happy to her angel-in-armor. She couldn’t help but note that her sister lit up, as she put up her coat in the closet nearest the door – she could see Artie quickly run from the dining room into the kitchen, hear her turn on the sink and roll up her sleeves, food was prepared but it needed a touch more down before it was perfect – especially for Nonna. 

“Angel, can you tell me how you made your stuffed shells?” Nonna asked, her hands waving excited, her wavy hair bounced as she moved. She shuffled to the seasoning’s drawer, commenting that Dean should come in and help them with the food. Dean lowered his jacket to the back of a chair, rolled his sleeves and strode into the kitchen. Grace smiled, familiar friends and holy space. 

Nonna’s dining room decorated with a cherry wood long dining room table, it was able to seat eight people – as she was a mother of six children. The chairs were high-back, ornate that stood proud over the creamy white lace table cloth that dressed the table. The silver trimmed chargers rested at each chair, with a white plate sat atop it. Lavish silverware, dinner napkins, and fine glassware. Plain hardwood floors creaked softly when Grace made her way across the dining room to open one of the windows, allowing the cool wind to enter and waft the deliciousness emanated from the kitchen. 

“Nonna, what did you make?” Bao asked in wonder, seeing her oven with several metal tins in it. He also noted a big container of salad, garlic knots, and soup. 

“Oh, just a little bit of food.” Only if making enough food for a small army is enough, no one comments on it though. It is a moot point; she is used to making enough food for an entire family. 

Bao made his way into the living room, ignoring the ornate Elizabethan couches and armchair to put on the vintage record player – it played vintage jazz from the 30s and 40s. Bao swayed his hips, a small smile on his lips – it’s different from what they usually play at On Fumes, but it’s relaxing in this atmosphere that Nonna created. Grace rejoined Dean, Sofia, and Artemis in the kitchen as she watched Artie listen to Nonna go about her week – physical therapy, grocery shopping, post office – the banalest errands, but it makes Artemis smile wide and eyes sparkle from the pendant lights in the kitchen. Artemis laughed loudly, joy in her face. 

For a moment, Grace can see her sister again from before – from 203X. An Artemis that was calm yet reserved, doubting herself. Their eyes meet and a warm smile erases all the doubt in Grace’s mind, neither know how they fell here in 2015, but she knows that Artemis must be the key...an angel like Nonna said. 

“This almost feels like home, even just a little bit...a little while.” Artemis whispered to no one. 

 

____________________

 

Nonna sat between Dean and Bao on the left side of the table; while Sofia, Grace and Artemis sit on the right side of the table. Bao enjoys his salad, Dean has a second bowl of soup, biting on a garlic knot with gusto, nursing a glass of water laughing at something Sofia said. Grace just devoured a bowl of minestrone soup, having been hungry from lunchtime, bringing her napkin to her lips. They had eaten food with too much gusto, now nearly everyone was slowing down, Italian food was filling but decadent for them.

Artemis listened intently, intermittently spinning her silver bracelet halfway up her wrist; she rubbed her fingers over the unassuming silver double-wrap nanite bracelet, avoiding the touch-screen watch face. Her bracelet had been stasis, she couldn’t do much as she wanted with it, but she felt closer to her old life with it on than to sell it. 

“Che c’e’, Tesoro?” (What’s wrong, sweetheart) Nonna spoke softly, her wrinkled hand gestured to her. 

Nonna’s concern in her voice startled Artemis out of her reverie, “Oh, nonpreoccuparti per me.” (Oh, don't mind me) She replied, taking a forkful of the stuffed shells and smiled – this was her favorite food, god, she had missed Italian food lately. Maybe she should have come more to family night, but no need to think that way. 

“Well, what's on your mind, angel?" Nonna inquired, sitting forward to listen intently. Whatever had her angel thinking that hard needed to be discussed. 

"Well, it's...something I think I can't change. I made a friend, an older friend, but it's just..." She trailed off and sighed, "don't mind me, I don't want to sour the evening." She nodded to herself more so than Nonna, but glanced over to see Nonna smile. "Fear not, angel. You will find away." Artemis nodded again with a small smile, head swaying to the old jazz that her father loved. They'd listen to it over Bluetooth speakers around the house when father finally learned how to use them. He'd often use an old record player he had stored in his old house, an old brick stone, he had gotten it on sale and was thrilled to see it in his new home. "Anyone want dessert?" Nonna asked, standing up and walked over to a little serving table she had nearby. "I've noticed everyone has had their fill of food? I made Tiramisu cheesecake?" 

The bakery team groaned Nonna's Tiramisu cheesecake was to die for. "If you're full, don't worry, kids. You can take all the leftovers to work, your work has a refrigerator, yes?" Her round face and eyes crinkled with mirth. 

Dean laughed loudly, "Oh absolutely, thank you so much Nonna! Do you mind if we clean up?" He gestured to himself and Bao, who snorted to himself, "I can't go on, leave me here" Bao chided dramatically, clearly too full to move. Food baby, as it were. "I'll start cleaning then, then you can tag me out, okay?" Dean stood up and took the remaining food off the table, and into the kitchen. 

"I'll help too," Sofia chimed in, jumping up to help and pulling her rainbow hair back, quickly moved into the kitchen. Bao groaned from fullness, but slowly got up and stepped into the kitchen. "let me help too, I'll just...go slower." Grace and Artemis laughed at that, Nonna shot him a look and sighed. 

Artemis excused herself to the half bathroom, which was nearest the front door, taking a minute to wash her face and use the facilities. She stepped out and closed the door behind her, leaning against the closed door. Tonight was great, good food, good...friends? Dessert too? She smiled to herself, Nonna was right -- everything would be okay. She needed to believe....she had stopped believing in anything or anyone.

A sound, the doorbell, rang and Artemis shouted, "I'll get it." She looked through the peephole, expecting something else, she reeled back in shock with wide eyes causing her to hover off the ground and move a few steps back. She saw a man with a goatee and sunglasses at night, _this only meant one thing_. 

 

"Artie?" She heard a voice on the other side of the door. 

_Tony Stark was at the door_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Avengers, Marvel/Disney owns them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Guess who's coming to dinner? Tony Stark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I've re-written this several times and this was the best I could get. There will be action next chapter though!

"Oh shit!" Tony exclaimed. Before he knew it, the door was open! He knew Artemis was here, but what was here? Was it their apartment? He blinked and he was suddenly sitting down in the apartment and where was Artemis?

Tony was rarely speechless, but now sitting in this apartment made him realize how out of depth he truly was. 

Tony knew he was fucked the minute he arrived and was gently-yet-forcefully invited inside and maneuvered into a chair in the dining room, Artemis’s name was every other word --- Artemis had a friend? A _male_ friend?! He came by to see her! He was barraged with questions but one person asked the most loaded question of all -- that was he prepared to answer. 

“So, how do you know Artie?” Nonna inquired her mysterious unannounced but welcomed house guest that was under new scrutiny on par with paparazzi, congressional hearings, and a stoic Pepper to boot, the million-dollar question with a pleased expression on her face -- he was a friend of Artemis’, Artemis never brought friends over. This was a momentous occasion. 

Tony hadn’t had a plan when he got into his luxury car and drove to the last place Artemis’ phone was pinged, he did not expect to see to be sitting face to face with an older Italian woman with a stare that could unravel him and his intentions with relative ease. Thankfully, he was dressed in a zip-up hoodie, a ball-cap, jeans that appeared torn and worn but were, in fact, worth more than the building they were standing in, and sneakers. Even worse, he was equally stared at by Sofia, Bao, a silent seated Grace with her a hand hiding her mouth with eyes intently watching the spectacle. Dean was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, with his arms folded in front of his chest with a stern gaze. 

Tony could hear someone, presumably, Artemis was washing a few dishes in the sink. “Er….” How did Tony want to answer this, exactly? Even more, interestingly, no one seemed to comment on the obvious -- that Tony Stark was in this old woman's’ dining room. 

“Well….” Tony peered over to Grace, who was seated at the end of the table away from the others, gave him a pointed look and shook her head with her hand covering her mouth, trying to prevent herself from saying something, but her eyes said you came here and you explain yourself. “Well…” He trailed off again, leaning back from the expectant stares of the four people, his mind unexpectedly blank. 

“Well…” 

Tony watched Artemis with an unreadable expression, pointedly ignoring Tony, remerge from the kitchen with teacups in hand, depositing them down the table softly, pouring warm tea for all of them. She sat down across from Tony, eyes were tired and worry graced her features once again, but tried to smile. She took a sip of her tea in one hand, while her other hand rubbed her thigh nervously. She took a deep breath, “He’s the older friend I told Nonna about, he’s a friend that was worried about. I haven’t heard from him in a little while, but I’m...it’s good to see him well.” Artemis kept her voice measured, the hot tea giving her enough courage to face the absurdity of the situation in Nonna’s goddamn dining room. Why now? Why today? 

Artemis shot Grace a resigned look before Grace took a sip of her tea. 

“So, Artie’s friend, what’s your name?” Dean gruffly asked, his eyes boring into Tony’s face. 

Tony faltered slightly and a little panicked, “Name’s….” He had to scramble for a name. “Tony.” 

Artemis groaned into her tea, Grace aired out an “ah” in understanding. “What brings you by?” Bao took a forkful of his cheesecake, tipping his head in thanks to Sofia who passed him some tea. “Did you need some food for the night, before you head back to the shelter?” He continued, assuming that Tony was one of them...homeless. Not only did they not know Tony was Tony Stark, they assumed he was homeless like they were. 

Tony looked at Bao confused, his brow furrowed. “Shelter? What shelter?” He shifted in his seat. Tony peered over to Artemis who had gotten up hastily and quickly made her way into the kitchen, hurt evident in her face. Bao stared at him as if he was trying to discern what he meant before the lightbulb turned on in his mind. His mouth opened and stayed open for a few seconds, “Oh.” Tony peered over to Grace, who got up silently and made her way into the kitchen to check in on her sister. 

Tony sat there a little confused as to why everyone was looking at him with an uneasy feeling until he noted that no one was talking in the kitchen. 

“Tony, would you like to have some cheesecake?” Nonna asked , her elderly fingers moved a small dish with a slice of cake in front of him, near his teacup. He smiled, taking a long sip of tea that made him hum appreciatively -- a soft black tea. The music that was still playing in the living room was playing a softer tune, his eyes took in everything around and he could not ignore the fact that Dean was still sizing him up from the kitchen doorway. Unsure of what to do, he held his teacup in his hands and the heat warmed his fingers, he kept looking at the kitchen doorway --- where Grace and Artie were. 

Why aren’t they coming back out? Did I scare them away? Tony wondered. Well, you did show up uninvited, his mind supplied. 

“So, Tony...since my angel mentioned she was worried about you, are you okay?” Nonna spoke conversationally, curious about her new houseguest. 

Tony stared at her for a moment, “Angel?” He shifted a little, not following. 

Nonna beamed. “Angel is what I call her, Artemis. She saved me once and I’ve been calling her angel, ever since.” 

Tony felt someone sit beside him, Sofia she called herself. “Artemis saved my grandma a couple of months ago, my Nonna here--” Sofia pointed to Nonna, who grinned, “has adopted her, so to speak.” Tony looked between Nonna and Sofia with a small smile, nodding in understanding. Artemis seemed to be saving more people prior to him, he grinned to himself. 

Tony watched Dean walk over and sit across from him, his expression pondering. “So, Tony….” Dean began, drumming his fingers on the table. “How long have you and Artie known each other?” 

“A few weeks, has she not mentioned me?” Tony spoke, a little hurt that Artemis and Grace haven’t mentioned him to their...friends? Social group? What was this, exactly?

Dean cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at him, “No, not really. Grace tends to talk to us more since we work together. Artie tends to keep to herself.” 

Tony leaned forward in his seat and nodded, “You guys work with Grace?” 

Grace peered around the kitchen entryway, taking a sigh of relief. She turned to say something to her sister and frowned. 

______________

 

"What the fuck..." Artemis whispered harshly, her hands running over her face and hair frustratedly, this was a bit not good -- code red blaring in her mind and evident her widened eyes. Let it be said, that the best-laid plans can get askew very quickly. She fiddled with the dirty dishes, one less thing Nonna had to deal with it, washing the dishes was a form of zen--when she was younger. Her hands in the cool water, the smell of her mother's favorite Meyer lemon soap, her favorite brush to scrub the food debris, humming her favorite tune. 

Her long-weathered fingers held the plate and put it on the drying rack, feeling her sister's eyes on her as Grace was stood nearby by the refrigerator with her arms folded in front of her chest and rocking on her tiptoes, nibbling on her bottom lip. 

 

"What're you going to do?" Grace asked, worry in her tone. 

Artemis shrugged her shoulders, "I can't afford to make a scene." 

"Aren't you curious as to why he's here?" 

Artemis nodded with angered eyes, "I'd bet a warm bed, clean clothes, and hot water that it's probably...lonely?" Her mouth turned into a thin line, "It sounds like he's on his best behavior, if--" The anger that was bubbling inside her diffused as quickly as it rose. Maybe this was pointless. 

"His best behavior is coming by unannounced, looking out of his depth, and being grilled by Dean." Grace spoke with sarcasm, rolling her eyes. 

Artemis frowned and put down the final plate on the drying rack, she made her way over to the refrigerator and opened it to grab a bottled water. 

Artemis's face must show her puzzled expression. "Dean likes you, you know that? Right?" Grace can't believe Artie hasn't noticed this, or at least, it hasn't dawned on her. She just assumed he was nice, she wasn't sure about him. 

_I did, but i don't...like him._

Artemis took a longer sip of water, allowing her to not speak for a while. Dean was a good person, kind, a little gruff, he reminded her of her uncle with the blonde hair and blue eyes. He spoke in Old English, rather Shakespeare-esque, a little quirky -- he was particularly fond of Thursdays. But that was beside the point, Dean was very much like her uncle, which meant...he was a good friend, but she didn't have romantic inclinations toward him. 

_But he's no Bucky, though._

"Nonna seems to like him, though. Might be looking for another husband" 

Artemis's nervous laughter bubbles out of her before she can stop it fully, which causes Grace to laugh too. The sisters take a minute to get themselves together, letting their laughter ease into a companionable silence for a moment, they huddled closer together. "Really, though...what are we going to do?" Grace asked barely a whisper, the conversation in the dining room still lively, despite the fact that they didn't have a plan. She couldn't just leave, it would arouse suspicion — she didn't want to insult Nonna. She couldn't call anyone, they didn't have any real allies unless they counted the evening-crasher that was odd. 

 

A sound, a barely audible ping sound reached the girls' ears' at the same time. 

Grace stared confused at her sister, mouthing, "Did you hear that?" 

Artemis frowned, mouthing, "Yeah, what is that?" 

They knew exactly where the sound was coming from, it was coming from Artemis's bracelet, its usual color dulled with inactivity. 

The ping was still quiet, but it was enough to make Artemis's face widen into a smile. They weren't entirely alone, their father's creation was barely functional—but it was still alive. 

"MARIA, if it's you, give us two pings or squeeze my wrist a bit," Artemis suggested, trying to maintain some composure. If this meant what she thought she meant, this could mean two things: 1) MARIA, the AI in the bracelet was still operational. 2) There was a threat detected that warranted their attention, and their attention could alert others, especially if she used the bracelet. 

Ping Ping. 

The familiar squeeze of the bracelet startled Artemis a second, a choked gasp escaping her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned to Grace, who heard the squeeze, thankful that their hearing was elevated compared to the others in the next room. The sisters remained quiet until a question disturbed their silence. 

 

"Hey, has anyone told you that you look like Tony Stark?" Bao asked nonchalantly, which both girls heard clearly from the kitchen. "Especially with the facial hair?" 

A long pregnant pause. 

 

"Who's Tony Stark?" Nonna asked, clearly having no idea he was in her dining room. 

Another pause. 

 

"Who?" Dean asked. 

Grace and Artemis shared a look between each other, before laughing silently. 

An Avenger was at a Family night and no one else knew who he was.... _they could work with that_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get the plot up and rolling, I hope this is good. Any comments would be great. 
> 
> Edit - 10/18/19 - I made an edit to a larger plot point, so you'll see it later. Don't spoil it for other readers. 
> 
> Remember: I don't own the Avengers, they are owned by Disney/Marvel. 
> 
> Don't repost to another site, thank you.

The girls had a new tactic, _talk-about-tony stark-but-he’s-right-there_ but it wouldn’t last for long. Having a conscience could be tiring... 

“He does look like him, Tony Stark, right?” 

The entire group turned to gaze at Artemis, she had taken a quick sip of her water and sat down beside Dean, she pointed ignored Dean’s lingering stare upon her and embraced the now-relaxed atmosphere now that their new houseguest-crasher had settled into their family night somewhat, they weren’t too fired up as before--which Artemis was appreciative. She took note of the thirties and forties jazz had changed into more contemporary jazz that floated over the environment, the lights weren’t as bright as it was before, things were going okay. She inclined back into her seat, her leg bouncing nervously below the table which betrayed her serene expression. 

“Who’s Tony Stark, angel?” Nonna asked, looking between Artemis and Tony. 

“Er, he’s a billionaire, philanthropist, engineer, he’s an Avenger.” Artemis mused and removed “playboy” out of his famous description of himself, between bites of her cheesecake. She moaned and her eyes rolled back briefly at the taste, the texture was perfect, the flavors were divine -- a smile graced her features for a moment. 

“Oh, he’s an Avenger? Which one is he, angel?”  
Artemis smiled a closed mouth smile, “The red and gold one, he looks like a robot. Name’s Iron Man.” She lifted her hand up to imitate the firing of the gauntlet, also a slight recoil of her hand which she was quite intimate with, but she couldn’t impart the knowledge to anyone here— notably Tony. 

“So, how did you and Tony meet, he never gets it around to telling us,” Dean but in, recalling everything he had heard so far---which was nothing. “He hasn’t said much, apparently, happy to know that we work with Grace.” He glanced over to Tony, he leaned forward to rest his large arms onto the table. 

Artemis studied Dean for a moment, categorizing everything she was observing from her “friend”. He's leaning forward allowed his arms to be more visible, meaning he wasn’t some pushover -- he could throw down if he wanted. He wasn’t jovial as he had been before, his posture was tense, and she could hear a subtle clicking noise of him cracking his knuckles that couldn’t be heard with otherwise exceptional hearing -- thank you, daddy. 

“Well, naneun jinsil-eul malhabnikka?” (Do I tell the truth or not) Artemis exhaled aloud to herself, knowing full well that no one would understand her, sounding annoyed and disbelieving at the same time. 

She stared at Dean a little longer, before turning her gaze to Tony’s eyes for a moment. Her expression wasn’t upset, angry, annoyed, it was just resigned. She took a breath. 

She shot Tony a look, but her eyes were kinder than she portrayed. 

“I met Tony a couple of weeks back, I found him around a few blocks away from that shelter.” She began, keeping her eyes on Tony’s hand that was holding the teacup. “I found him unconscious and mugged, he had nothing on him, he looked pretty bad...he could have been drunk but I've seen drunk people enough to know by now. No one else was around, I just happened to be walking by, looking for a food bank.” She lowered her eyes to the tablecloth covering the dining room table, she could see Tony’s body lying on the floor in his lab in the tower that fateful day in her mind -- the pain in his eyes was unmistakable. How she kept her voice steady and her eyes from watering she didn’t know, but she kept talking.  


“I managed to flag a policeman and before they could think I did something to him, I disappeared.” She said, silently praying that the story was convincing enough. There was some truth to it, but it wasn’t an entire lie. She looked over to Grace, who gave her a small smile and nod. Artemis beamed, perhaps the story wasn’t too bad. It left out the traumatizing parts that she experienced, but that was enough. She had no reason to protect Tony, he could have easily told who he was, she should have allowed him to be pestered by Dean. Deep down, if she wanted to admit it to herself, she was relieved to see him but wished the circumstances were better. Their worlds weren’t meant to meet, to coexist, even if she and her sister were well-off before this...circumstance. 

“I woke up in a hospital and I found out that she was the one who got me help and I tracked her down. Like Nonna said,” Tony found his voice in awe as if realizing that Artemis wasn’t going to reveal his identity to them--even if Bao has some awareness. “I’m happy she got me help.” 

“What made you decide to help him though, out of all people, in NY?” Dean asked, not entirely buying the story that they told. She knew what he was implying, as they were homeless, helping others often got them into trouble. She often did not help others, especially since her bracelet wasn’t working at the time and with Fury now aware of her, she had been treading lightly with every action and reaction she made. She was used to thinking a few steps ahead, but it bothered her that she had turned off that side of herself--she loved helping people, her parents often pushed her to help others that needed help. Even better, one of her fathers was like the “captain” of helping others. Further, she had become the new “captain” in her family for doing good, being responsible, doing the right thing. 

Even if doing the right thing had begun to hurt her.

 

The jazz playing in the other room softly stopped.  
Deafening silence descended over the table. 

Artemis looked down at her bracelet, for a moment. She felt melancholy come over her, homesickness permeated her soul. 

“He…” Her voice cracked, eyes began to water. 

“He reminds me of one of our dads, I miss him every day. But, when I see Tony, he reminds me of him. It’s been two years since--” A lone tear ran down her face, she had few minutes before she would break into pieces and no matter how often she wished to be strong as vibranium, things had to get really bad for her to be overburdened. It's too soon or it's too late. 

She quickly stood up, walked toward the door and left silently. 

__

__________________________

 

Tony rose to his feet instantly, concerned gnawing at his conscience. "Uh, I should. I should go check on her." He stammered, he glanced over to Grace who was shooting a glower at Dean. He thanked Nonna for her hospitality for coming by unannounced, which she said that any friend of her angel was a friend of hers. "Check the roof, and take your time." Grace expressed, standing up to get closer to Dean. Tony looked at Grace, a shiver ran down his spine. He had seen funny grace, awkward grace, sassy grace, but angry grace was terrifying. 

Tony opened the door and made his way toward the stairs up to the roof, probably closer than going down seven flights of stairs to the ground. 

_____________________

Fury walked into his office, holding a cup of coffee in one hand, a plate of food in the other with a perpetual scowl on his face. He had been in enough meetings that he had a headache from rolling his eye, distaste from the day's events. Thankfully, SR-1 had been quiet and no peculiarities had been discovered. The day had fallen into the night. 

"Fury, do you have a minute?" A voice, Phil Coulson, asked from the doorframe, his voice echoing. 

"We believe we have detected a questionable disturbance in Brooklyn. We have no damage or victims, but..." 

Fury stopped him. "Who do we have on the scene?" 

Coulson frowned. "None of ours at the moment. Would you like a team send out or do you want to monitor?" 

Fury paused to think, "Monitor. Report back." 

_________________________

Artemis rocked back and forth on her heels, her hands tightened into fists to clinch at nothing--in the evening air. The city illuminated in light and yet she learned to enjoy the night and what it afforded, so standing alone on the roof at the night doesn't faze her. Fortunately, nothing does. 

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the wind that cleared away the tears from her cheeks. She doesn't have time to waste her energy on someone who's clearly an idiot, Dean, apparently is an idiot. An idiot who either is fiercely loyal to his friends, which could be true. Or he is an idiot that likes her. 

"MARIA, do you think Dean actually likes me or _really really_ hates Tony?" She asked, turning her gaze up to the sky. 

The AI chirps an affirmative, to which one she isn't sure. MARIA isn't easily fooled by anything or anyone but knows when to be quiet. Comparable to her father's other creations, MARIA is an AI that has a young British female around her late twenties or thirties in "age", but can't speak yet--she could almost hear her quips. 

She stood a few steps away, near an iron-railing. She could hear someone coming up the stairs, pointedly ignoring the door opening and closing for a moment-- it could be Grace, though. 

"Don't worry, Gracie. I just needed a minute before I punched Dean in the face." 

Silence. 

"Although, if I was the person I was before, I would have probably punched him in the face. If I had my bow, I'd probably fire an arrow and get his earlobe or maybe something a little lower?" She quipped. "Sorry, I know he's your friend. But yeah, I just needed a moment. Did I ruin Family night?" 

"No, but I think I did though. You do archery too?" A very not-Dean, not-Grace, not-anyone else answered. 

Artemis blinked, squinted a little bit. Tony was up here with her? _Fabulous_

Tony stepped closer to Artemis, standing shoulder to shoulder. "So, your boyfriend really hates me?" 

"He's not my boyfriend." She shot back, still a little angry. 

Tony put his hand up, to signal _I come in peace._

__"I already have someone I'm crazy about." She murmured._ _

__Tony looked at her, concern in his eyes, his Stark persona not needed here. "You do, what kind of guy tickles your fancy, Artie? What's your type? What makes your blue eyes twinkle and take your breath away?"_ _

__She stared at him for a moment but eventually sighed. "Well..."_ _

__"Well...I won't tell anyone." Tony whispered, "It'll be a secret. Who would I tell?"_ _

___Everyone you and I know, but you don't know I know them too._ _ _

__Artemis looked around, before taking another deep sigh. She rested her arms on the railing, looking up at the sky for some unspoken support._ _

__"Well...his name is James." She started, she kept her eyes completely away from Tony's face. A blush crept upon her face before she could stop it, she didn't want to actually._ _

__"He has long or short brown hair, but last I saw him he had long shoulder-length hair." She said composedly, she let the silence drag on a minute before continuing. "He's a little taller than me, maybe a few inches. He's strong, with biceps that I can't fit my hands around. Buff, but not a bodybuilder, but lean. He has grey-blue eyes, he has a little beard or stubble, he can be clean-shaven."_ _

__"I cared for him a lot, I've always had feelings for him. But...he doesn't see me, especially before this." She gestured to her current state, that either Tony is kind enough to not point out to her or he's the richest dense dude._ _

__Tony frowned. "Why doesn't he see you?"_ _

__She shifted her position on the railing. "Well, he's a friend...of my father's. They go back. Waaaaay back. I've always found him attractive, but...I'd love to get the courage to ask him for a coffee, or even to hold his hand. I'm just afraid of my dads will panic."_ _

__Tony's curiosity was peaked, he hadn't heard her talk this much to him before. What changed? "Dads?"_ _

__Artemis smiled through a breeze that moved her face in front of her face, she pulled some behind her ear. "Yeah, I have two dads...and one mom. God, I really _miss_ her." _ _

__"So, how old is your dad's friend?"_ _

__"He's um...somewhere in his early to mid-thirties, if I were to guess. He doesn't talk about his age much. He's a former military man." God, why is she telling him everything about Bucky Barnes without saying his name, she'll never know. But she's beginning to feel better, she doesn't open to people usually...but Tony always was a special case in her former life._ _

__Tony stared at Artemis. "You love a man in uniform?"_ _

__Artemis nodded with a nervous smile. "You could say that."_ _

__The two allow a comfortable silence settled between them, allowing the evening air to calm Artemis' nerves._ _

__"Artemis, what really happened back there? at Nonna's? Why didn't you want to tell them that I was me?"_ _

__Loaded question._ _

__Artemis straightened up, and stood, appearing lost in thought. "Well..." She stammered. "Well..I thought maybe you didn't want to be the Stark that you are often seen as, the persona that you wear, I mean. I figured maybe that you would or could want people to see the you that you actually are -- despite the fact that I did not know you were coming by was beside the point, I was entirely sure how to explain you...you're a friend, although you shouldn't be--"_ _

__"Artie.."_ _

__"I know you speak for yourself and don't want to--"_ _

__"ARTIE!"_ _

__Artemis stopped rambling and winced at his loud reprimand, "Yes?" When she refocused on his face, she couldn't place his expression, he looked surprised or impressed--she can't tell which one._ _

__"Thank you."_ _

__"You're welcome."_ _

__Artemis smiled._ _

_______________________ _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we're getting closer to the plot, little by little. I wanted to do more, but this was the best I could get out.
> 
> Don't repost to another site, thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any tips on how I'd make my Tony sound more Tony like?

Grace lacked patience, a trait she learned from her dad, which had upsides and downsides. She lacked patience for this evening, especially Tony’s abrupt appearance. 

There was something about this situation that troubled her, it was a scratch that was out of reach. It bothered her that there was something that was off about all of this, it irritated her that she couldn’t feel anything like her Artemis could, she would instantly know what it was. It should make her happy to see Tony, and she was relieved to see him, even though she knew she couldn't be around him--given the circumstance. There was something off about Tony, he had his usual flair but there something awry. Even after she tells off Dean and glares at him and hopes that Artemis will return and resume Family night, it’s the only thing that makes everyone feel normal and it’s the only thing that keeps them all going, but she can’t necessarily blame Dean’s reaction to Tony—older men with bad intentions would leer at them and the fact that both she and Artemis never mentioned him...wasn’t the best option. 

Between seeing Fury, Steve, and Tony in the span of a few hours--something had to be amiss. What was it? 

Grace is in Nonna’s half bathroom, washing her face for the first time since leaving work, her eyes drooping from lack of sleep, no matter what she does, she never feels clean. She wants to take off layers of her clothes but she knows she’ll need it for tonight at the “home” she and Artie sleep in, a piece of her wants to ask Nonna if they could sleep in a chair or a couch to rest. But she doesn’t do that, she wouldn’t want to abuse her hospitality. There are some homeless people who would take this moment to something bad, but it hurts to know that she can’t do it. She takes a breath and reenters the dining room to see Bao, Dean, Nonna, and Sofia in the living room, sitting around, having light conversations. Bao is sitting on the floor with Dean, conversing about old records that Nonna has near the record player, Sofia is wrapping a blanket around Nonna, who had commented about a chill in the air. 

Grace sits down in a recliner aside from the couch, looking down her bracelet. Artemis had MARIA, Grace had SARAH, they weren’t acronyms like her father had loved coining. Artemis made hers after dad’s mother when she was younger than her, Artie got her bracelet with fully functional AI at around 16 or 17, she couldn’t remember. 

Grace named hers after second dad’s mom, a kind name that made her smile. If MARIA was online somewhat, could SARAH be as well? She didn’t dare touch her bracelet, lest she deployed a battle shield around the perimeter of the living room and not get out; she had done that when their entire family had come by and dad had to figure out which hexagonal prismatic light cells were the exit point. 

It was a long time, no fun. 

Grace heard the door open and closed, she pressed herself up out of the recliner and marched towards the door, noting that Artemis entered the door first with reddened cheeks with Tony closer behind. 

Was it cold outside? 

 

“Doing better?” She asked, quieter so no one else could hear them. 

“..Uh ...yeah, I guess.” 

“Why the guess? You seem calmer?” 

“Well, you see, he--” 

“She told me why she doesn’t like tall, dark, and broody in there because she already has eyes for a guy…” Tony interrupted, “in here.” He leaned forward and pointed to Artemis’s heart, Grace’s eyebrows rise in confusion. If that comment wasn’t the most daddy comment, she’d laugh normally. That goddamn scratch is still there, she just wants to ask point-blank but she’s unsure of the answer she’d receive. 

So she waits a little bit. 

“You told him about James, really?” 

Artemis looks embarrassed but her cheeks are redder, blushing so hard that if she’s not careful that the red will bloom all over her, even her brown hair will change color, Grace can’t imagine explaining it to everyone. As a matter of fact, aside from Dean having a caveman moment, tonight was going better. Grace smiles, she knows her sister loves James Buchanan Barnes---crushes are hard to get over when your crush looks like that. But thinking about James makes Artemis think of their life before falling down, as they called it -- falling down into 201X with no way out in sight that they could see for now. But considering that Artemis almost didn’t come and looks better ( or their new definition of), she’ll take it.

 

“James came up,” Artemis whispered, tone almost wistful. “He makes me feel better.” 

Grace smiles a little wider, her eyes catching Tony’s. His eyes are warm, kind, but there’s a fire in them that makes her pause. She’s unsure if she should say anything, as to not disturb this...whatever this was. 

Tony stood near the door and had it slightly ajar, but he didn’t seem to be leaving. “Are you staying, Tony?” Grace had to ask, her patience was thin whereas Artemis’s patience were reservoirs. 

Tony stared at her, before looking at his own hand at the door. “I can stay?” 

“Sure, why not. Nonna seems quite taken with you and besides, I can tell you everything about James…” Grace looked at her sister for a moment and smiled. 

Grace watched him and the trio proceeded back into the living room together, a joyous sound welcoming their return. 

The scratch remained. 

______________

 

The sisters stood by in companionable silence, their eyes flickering over Nonna’s family photos atop the credenza. For the first time, they are silently basking in the glow and calm of the evening. Neither can remember when they weren’t looking over their shoulder, double-checking their status, for a moment--they could just be, and it was nice. Grace leaned forward, noting that one of the pictures looked familiar to herself, she couldn’t remember how or why. She gently took the picture from its place and it held it tightly in her hands, she peered closer. It was a picture of Nonna, probably in her late twenties or early thirties, standing with her boyfriend, who would later become her husband -- Raul. She was beautiful now, but back in the 40s, she was gorgeous, she could give Marilyn Monroe a run for her money. 

“Artie…” Grace whispered, “Does this picture remind you of something?” 

Artemis put her hand under her chin and thoughtfully focused on the picture, they were standing in front of a building that was near the water, “No, should it? I mean, we’ve heard many stories of Raul?” 

“No, I don’t mean Raul, or even Nonna in this particular photo. I mean, look at the location?” 

Artemis stared harder. “Well...could you help me with it?” 

Grace sighed. “It just reminded me of Grand--er, Director Fury, like with SHIELD? Does the scenery remind you of SHIELD?” 

Artemis frowned, Grace had a point. 

“Coincidence?” Grace pushed further. 

“In our line of work, or in this case, our parents' line of work, anything is possible.” 

Grace nodded. “Artie, I have a scratch.” 

Artemis put the photo back down on the credenza, “a scratch? Do you need me to scratch it for you” 

Grace sighed. “It’s like...a sense or something. Something is off, nothing makes sense right now.” 

Grace hissed in annoyance, but Artemis nodded and put her hand on her sister’s shoulder as a way of consoling her. “Remember, mom had good intuition before she received her powers. Maybe you’ve inherited that, which is good, very good news.” 

“Is Tony looking at us?” Artemis asked her, distinctly aware that someone was looking at them, unsure if her mind was playing tricks on her. Grace did a quick glance around, pretending to be looking nothing. She hummed in affirmation. 

“Yeah, he is. He’s staring at us.” 

Artemis shook her head and sighed, “Great.” 

“He’s got the face,” Grace added. 

“Which one?” 

“He’s thinking like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle. Stands to reason that we’re the puzzle.” 

Artemis shrugged, giving herself and Grace a glass of water that rested near the credenza. 

“All in all, thanks for telling me to come. Kampai” Artemis raised her glass and they clinked their glasses together. 

“I’ve been thinking…” Artemis began, staring down at her glass. Grace shook her head and had to but in, sisterly jest and all that. “That’s never good.” 

A bubble of laughter erupted out of Artemis without warning, startling her and Grace for a second that they tensed up. Grace hadn’t heard Artemis laugh like that since they fell down, but it was good to know that part of her sister could survive, especially her humor…

Things would work out, they had to. They had to get home, they had to see their mom again. 

____________

Another Family night was in the books, despite the new guest, was a success and lovely -- as Nonna called it. Takeaway containers filled the remaining half of the refrigerator, labeled with post-it notes for On Fumes or their individual names. Sophia helped Nonna get ready for bed in her bedroom, Dean and Bao were in the kitchen, conversing over music once again. Tony assured Nonna that he wouldn’t come up again uninvited and didn’t mean to cause trouble. However, they all received a surprise from Nonna herself. 

“Tony, you are always welcome to come back.” 

“Really?” Tony had the graciousness to be surprised. 

“Of course, I’d like you to keep in eye on those two,” Nonna said softly, referring to the sisters, walking up to Tony and holding his hand. 

“I will, but you don’t know me. You can’t ask me to come back. I could be anyone.” Tony replied. 

The older woman shook her head, “Prenditi cura di loro. Amici come loro compaiono una volta nella vita”. _Take care of them, friends like them only appear once in a lifetime_. 

Tony could feel something heavy in that sentence, he didn’t know what it meant now. But he wanted to it know what it meant, and soon. Nonna smiled, a smile that only wise elders can deliver. 

“Hey, Artie? Grace?” 

The sisters turned around slowly, hesitant at what he could say. 

“Care to walk me, my old ass self, to my car?” Tony deflected, clearly knowing what he wanted to say but was unable to say it here. 

Grace and Artemis looked at each other for a moment, doing their sisterly telepathy. 

“Scratches,” Grace spoke to her sister. 

Artemis nervously smiled. “Just to your car?” Artemis asked, throwing him a bone of something. 

Tony nodded, almost flippantly. “Yeah, sure.” Nonna could see right through him, damn it. He had something he wanted to tell them, he just didn't know how yet. 

________________________

“You’re sure the disturbance is in Brooklyn?” Fury asked yet again, for the second time. He would not ask again. He was in the situation room of SHIELD, surrounded by screens and underlings typing furiously on their computers to unearth more information on the situation in front of them--something was wrong, something was off about this. Brooklyn, in terms of an aerial view, appeared fine on the large screens in front of him. He did not see anything else unusual, nothing was damaged. 

A red dot on one of the screens began to grow in size over Brooklyn, whatever it was was encompassing the area and fast. 

“Yes, Director Fury. The disturbance is in Brooklyn.” One of the staff commented.

“Sir, I have received word that SR-1 and SR-2 are in the area. They do not appear to be in imminent danger, they are with one of the Avengers?” Coulson stated, reading off information from his SHIELD issued blackberry. 

Fury’s eyes flickered over the screens, noting there was a temperature change in the environment around Brooklyn. 

“Which Avenger is with them?” 

Coulson scrolled down and looked at his screen for a long moment, looking over his glasses and then looked over to Fury. 

“Which one is it, Cheese?” 

“It’s Tony Stark, sir.” 

The director’s brow furrowed, his eyes hardened. He walked closer to one of the screens and spoke icily, he kept his eyes on the screens, “Fuck. Get all units to their location, now. Extract SR-1 and SR-2 by any means, but don’t harm them because SR-1 can throw a punch and knock you out with one hit. Stark can handle his own, he’s a grown-ass man. But for all that his holy, get both girls out.” 

Coulson nodded and strode out of the room, his military-grade escalade detail was ready. 

________________________

By the time the unlikely trio made it down the stairs and reached the entrance of Nonna’s apartment building, Artemis felt something different in the air the second her feet shuffled off the step and onto the sidewalk. The trees aren’t right, from what she could feel, she could feel something akin to anxiousness in them. As much as she could manipulate trees, she could feel that they wanted her to know something. She lowered her head down instinctual, her eyes downcast as she motioned closer to her baby sister. Tony rambled on about SI, his issues with Steve (which Artemis had to tune out), and an issue that he had with Fury, a trait he had when he knew he fucked up royally, she heard the hum of reply from Grace, who was still dealing with the scratch -- that grunt was patience is wearing thin and I’m trying to be nice, but wtf is happening. 

“Hey, girls?” 

Artemis kept her eyes ahead, past the two beside her, her eyes focused on something around them. There was a smell, an odor, an aroma of something that reminded her of home—was it a flower? Food? She couldn’t place it. It shouldn’t have bothered her, but it did and it was going to bother her all night unless she figured it out and quickly—preferably with Tony gone but it seemed that he didn’t want to go yet. Aside from the smell, there was a mist that was thick, but it wasn’t fog. 

“Hey, Tony?” Artemis asked, her voice different from earlier, it’s cautious and slightly on edge. 

“Yes, Artie?” 

Artemis paused, unsure of what she should do? She could tell him something, but she wasn’t sure how that would go? She couldn’t ask MARIA? Decisions had to be made. She chewed on her lip nervously, looking around them. 

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” 

“......” 

Artemis looked at him, pleading with her face. Something is wrong. Something is wrong! Genius IQ aside, he didn’t notice that the mist was moving forward and not ascending. 

“Scratches.” 

Artemis and Tony’s eyes moved to Grace, who stared back at them. “Scratches, Artie.” 

“Okay, okay. Give me a minute.” Artemis took a deep breath and needed to think. 

She met eyes with her sister and sighed. She fished out the Starkphone out of her bag, brought up a Stark-search on it. “Check trending? As they call it?” Grace supplied, tilting her head and observed the trending topics of the day. 

“Tony?” Artemis said. 

Tony looked at her, “Yes, kiddo?” 

“Tony, something’s wrong. Look.” 

Artemis gave him the phone and watched a 1-minute video of the mysterious mist manifested in Queens, and nowhere else -- from NOAA. 

A long moment passes. 

“Okay, we should go. Care to go on a ride, ladies?” Tony quipped, his eyes darting around them. How had he not noticed? 

Grace got in the front seat quickly, Tony got in the driver’s seat with a flourish, leaving Artemis standing on the sidewalk. She took a deep breath, held it, counted to ten and got into the car -- backseat behind Tony. It was easier to hide, she could use her powers better if he couldn’t see her do it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone or something is coming after Artemis/Grace, and Artemis has to make a decision.

Tony was an idiot, a world-class idiot with a genius IQ. He was an idiot with two young women in his car, who should have been happy to be another fancy car, remained silent, he could scarcely hear their breathing. 

“Jarvis, talk to me” Tony demanded. “What is going on?” 

**There appears to be a mist has befallen Brooklyn, sir. The entire Brooklyn region is enveloped in mist. It isn’t atmospherical, meaning it is unnatural to our environment. Also, the SHIELD has been notified and are understanding of the situation.**

“Okay, where is the source of the mist.” 

Tony was greeted with bright reactor blue holographic screens on his dashboard, a map of the city showed him what Jarvis explained. The source was ten blocks away northwest from Nonna’s apartment in Flatbush. He noted that Grace was looking at the window, strumming her fingers on her upper lip with wide worried eyes. He stopped at the stoplight, his eyes lifted to the rearview mirror in quiet determination. 

**Sir, Director Fury is calling you and wishes to connect with you. He says it is urgent.**

“Put him through Jarvis.” 

Tony released a breath he failed to notice he was holding, he listened to Fury’s voice reverberate through the speakers. 

“Stark, where are you?” 

“I’m driving, I have Artie and Grace in the car.” 

“Stark. Drive northwest over to SHIELD designation point, we have cars waiting. No harm, I repeat, no harm must come to those girls.” 

Tony’s eyes go up to the rearview mirror, Grace was looking at her sister with wide eyes before moving over. 

“Artie...” Grace said softly, concern morphed into a momentary panic. 

Tony frowned, pressed his foot on the gas. “Fury, I don’t have time for cryptic.” His fancy car climbs to a higher speed in a matter of seconds. 

Tony kept his eyes forward, noting that the mist thickened to the point that it was beginning to become impossible to see--shit, shit, and fuck. 

“Fury, tell me what you know. Jarvis, enable the night-drive protocol.” 

The interior of the fancy car slowly darkened, the outline of every building, car, tree, or structure was easily seen in the dark mode. It was easier for Tony to drive this way, people were held up in buildings with closed doors to stay away from the mist. Those who were not fortunate were lying on the ground, unconscious. 

“Stark, this mist isn’t normal.” Fury continued, his voice was taut. “It’s sickening, everyone and everything.” 

___

While Tony spoke to Fury on the specifics of the mist and the level of threat, which was a level 1, that the other Avengers were not available due to other missions aboard, minus Dr. Banner. Hearing Dr. Banner piqued the girls’ interest, but that had to be put aside, for now, Grace took the opportunity to scoot closer to Artemis when Tony wasn’t checking his rearview mirror, who kept her eyes closed and had her hoodie over her head to hide her hair, “Artie, do you know what this is?” 

Grace looked through the windows of the car again as they rode on, noting that the mist was so thick that the traffic lights, the buildings around them, people, New York remained essentially erased. She had the graciousness to be impressed by the dark-mode, otherwise, they wouldn’t be able to see. 

Grace pressed herself next to her sister, “Artie, are...are you doing this?” She signed, as to not alarm Tony. 

Artemis signed back, face shrouded in her hoodie. “No.” 

“Do you know who or what is doing this?” Grace pressed. 

Artemis shook her head, her hands paused before starting again. 

“Should I be worried?” Grace signed. 

Artemis sighed quietly. “Unsure.” She signed back. 

Grace pressed her back into the backseat, her side pressed up against her sister. She took her sister’s hand into her hand, clasped it tightly. 

“Is there anything that we can do, could do?” Grace whispered in her sister’s ear, looked out the window again. 

_You can sense something is happening, but you don’t want to tell me. You’re hiding your face because you can tell something is going to happen and your hair is a tell, your eyes are exactly like Moms. Your eyes are the windows to your power. Grace wanted to say, but knew it was a disputable point to make now._

Artemis took a deep breath. 

“Let me see your eyes, then,” Grace asked, her calm voice betrayed her face. “He’s preoccupied with Fury.” 

The sisters turned into Tony’s conversation with Fury, listening to their back and forth issues of what to do next. Fury mentioned that Coulson and his team would be at a particular rendezvous point near the end of Brooklyn and that Coulson was waiting. 

“Are you telling me that you couldn’t get out of your fortress SHIELD and that you have a manservant like Agent, to receive them?” Tony sassed back, turning down another street. The street lights had malfunctioned a few blocks ago, taking routes that had little to no traffic and kept up his speed. 

“Stark, I have eyes on the situation at hand. We have a visual of the eye of the mist, sending it to your virtual butler.” 

As Tony glances at the newfound important information on his dashboard, there appeared to be a person or being---their eyes glowed in the depth of the mist, an unnatural red, hovered above the ground. 

“Give your phone to Artemis. I have to ask her a question.” 

Tony kept driving. “Pass the phone to Artie.” 

Grace took the phone in her hands, before passing the phone to Artemis’, her eyes were still closed. 

Artemis took a deep and steadying breath, putting the phone up to her right ear in her right hand, her bracelet shined in the reactor blue light in the interior. 

“SR-1. Do you know this man?” 

Her left hand clutched her sister’s hands, the elder sister’s eyes opened and shone a vibrant gold, which meant that danger was imminent. She ignored her sister’s audible gasp and looked down at the picture. She couldn’t place him, but his eyes--it reminded her of something she encountered, in their previous life, of a story her mother had told her in passing. 

_“Remember, Artie. If you ever encounter a person, a being, an entity with eyes that can see our abilities and that are aware of them, our truest extent. Your powers are like mine, similar, but not familiar. Our signatures are different, but to those who are uninitiated, our powers are a threat to those who do not understand.” Artemis’s mother, Arcane, spoke confidently._

_“Threat? Your powers have done so much good.” Artemis countered, spun on her heel to face her mother, walked, and sat down next to her._

_“Be that as it may, there’s a reason that our powers are not well known. Think of us as sentries to unique abilities that a rare can use; when word travels that you are the second generation sentry, the first-ever recorded and recognized -- you can be perceived as either a compatriot or an enemy.”_

_Artemis hardened her gaze. “Meaning?”_

_“In some circles, we are not welcomed, I’ve always had trouble with the red-eyes when I first started using. There are some that we will want us gone, with our abilities, we can do some good or some bad.”_

_Artemis looked down at her hands in her lap. “Are you that...powerful, mom?”_

_Arcane’s blue eyes twinkled in the afternoon light, flooded by the floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room._

_“My silly Lo-Lo, you are more powerful than you even know_.” . 

Artemis pressed her lips into a thin line and narrowed her kaleidoscopic eyes, she took a deeper breath, knowing full well what this would mean. 

“I am aware of their designation,” Artemis spoke precisely. 

“Past or Future?” Nick continued. 

Artemis sighed. “Both, Mom encountered them before in the beginning, in the past. I never did--I never had to..” 

It was then that she knew that she could have to fight, in less than stellar condition she had ever been in, someone or something knew that they were here now. And she knew was the only one who could handle it in theory, these Avengers hadn't encountered them before--not yet, anyway. She also lacked proper backup, her bracelet wasn't charged, and she had to use her powers, though it would confirm to the enemy that she was what she was. Artemis lowered the phone away from her ear and pressed her head back into the headrest. 

"Fuck."

\-------

Deep in the mist, the being with the red-eyes grinned menacingly. 

"o srewolf rethguad, et uoy dnuof evah." / Where are you, daughter of flowers?


End file.
